Pasatiempo
by Anee-Sama
Summary: No bastando con todas sus clases extras y el fin de semestre, Kougyoku decide comenzar a pintar como pasatiempo, gracias al estúpido de Alibaba (aunque lo niegue), creando además un temario. Absurdo , piensa Judar, mientras espera impaciente a que su amiga le muestre su retrato... porque él está incluido en el temario... ¿no? Si Sinbad lo está, él también. / Magi AU. PAUSADO
1. Artista

**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

 _Este es un Universo Alterno donde Kougyoku y sus amigos son estudiantes. Otros personajes más serán maestros o só_ _ _lo aparecerán sin una profesión especificada_. _

* * *

**PASATIEMPO.**

 **1\. Artista.**

Judar arqueó una ceja al ver a Kougyoku cargando con un caballete a pesar de los intentos de Ka Kobun, su tutor bueno-para-nada, de ser él quien lo hiciera, mientras éste la seguía de cerca con botes de colores y _varitas_. Pronto comprendió que eran pinturas y pínceles y su curiosidad ganó inmediatamente, pues se acercó a la chica con todas las intenciones de averiguar qué tenía en mente ahora, dejando su intento de tarea abandonado en la sombrilla del gigantesco patio de la mansión Ren, su hogar desde que tenía memoria.

Kougyoku suspiró luego de dejar el caballete en una zona con sombra, sonriendo complacida por su nueva adquisición. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Judar acercándose para inspeccionar los objetos, antes de dirigirse a ella con una ceja enarcada.

—Oe, vieja, ¿qué estás tramando ahora?

—No soy vieja, Judar-chan, tengo 17 años apenas —se quejó la Ren, gesto que su amigo de la infancia, aunque él lo negara, ignoró con un ademán de mano, esperando su respuesta. Kougyoku volvió a sonreír—. Voy a pintar.

—¿Tarea de la escuela?

—No, no, quiero pintar por gusto. Suena como un buen pasatiempo.

—Estás de joda.

Kougyoku Ren, además de ser la hija menor de la ricachona familia Ren, junto con su hermanastro Hakuryuu, era una humilde estudiante de excelencia académica, quien, además, poseía una sensibilidad artística que se sumaba a su lista de dotes natos —y no tan natos— que no hacían más que crearle una fama de _chica_ _perfecta_ cada vez más problemática. Judar no entendía cómo es que la alumna perfecta del colegio Magi tenía tanto tiempo libre en vista de sus actividades extracurriculares como su amada esgrima, natación, caligrafía, atletismo, lenguas y ahora arte también. Y lo peor, a finales de semestre.

¿Era acaso una _Mary Sue_?

Aunque bueno, la chica demostraba lo arduo que trabajaba día con día, pues Judar a menudo solía verla cabeceando camino al colegio, molestándola con más gusto en dichas ocasiones, o usando maquillaje para esconder sus ojeras, que sólo él y su familia sabía que tenía —porque invadía su habitación como si fuera la suya, a pesar de las cientos de veces que ella le gritaba que respetara su privacidad— e incluso maldiciendo al mundo cuando hacía tarea, con Ka Kobun motivándola y Kouha exigiéndole que le explicara o le dejara copiar su tarea.

—¡Respeta a la señorita, Judar! —Renegó Ka Kobun, dejando de mala gana las pinturas colgando del caballete.

—Ka Kobun, ¿me ayudarías trayendo la mesita de madera? —Intervino la chica, sin dejar que Judar contestara.

El hombre obedeció, no tardando en regresar con una mesita de la miad del tamaño del caballete, en donde Kougyoku dejó los botes de pintura, un vaso de plástico, pinceles de varios tamaños, un godette circular y una botella con agua.

Judar arqueó de nuevo su ceja, sorprendido de lo preparada que estaba para _su pasatiempo._

—Gracias, Ka Kobun.

Kougyoku le sonrió a Ka Kobun, diciéndole con la mirada que podía irse, pues ella se haría cargo del resto. El tutor no tardó en dar media vuelta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Judar de «es mi trabajo y si me despiden por no cuidar bien a la señorita haré que te echen a patadas también», desapareciendo rápidamente en el interior de la mansión.

Judar se tumbó en el pastoso suelo, cruzándose de brazos. Kougyoku procedió a vaciar un poco de agua en el vaso de plástico, luchando contra el temblor de sus manos. Estaba ansiosa de comenzar.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió la idea de pintar? Es un desperdicio de tiempo —comentó el muchacho, observando la mirada de Kougyoku. Pocas veces podía verla tan concentrada en su labor; concentrada y entusiasmada.

Sólo la esgrima la hacía poner esa expresión, pero Judar detestaba estar cerca porque ella insistía en que la acompañase a practicar a sabiendas de lo pésimo que era en cualquier cosa que involucrara más esfuerzo físico del habitual.

—Para desestresarme del colegio. Alibaba-chan dijo que si encontraba un pasatiempo de mi gusto, algo nuevo, podría servirme de distractor.

Alibaba... ugh, Judar odiaba que Kougyoku hablara de ese unicornio. Desde su ingreso al colegio, dos años atrás, la chica no se despegaba de él. Todavía lo comprendía de Kouha y Hakuryuu, ya que eran hermanos y al ser los más pequeños de la familia solían pasar más tiempo juntos, pero no entendía su afición de estar con Alibaba Saluja y su bola de inadaptados; esa chica-bestia de nombre Morgiana y ese enano-pervertido-niño-genio llamado Aladdin. Le daba náuseas que se contagiara de su _inadaptosidad_ porque ya era, de por sí, una inadaptada, como para aumentarlo todavía más.

—¿Ah sí? ¿y se te ocurrió pintar? —Preguntó, más en busca de una forma de molestarla que por verdadero interés.

—Bueno, al principio no sabía qué escoger —confesó la chica, llevándose una mano al labio inferior—. Intentamos yendo al cine, pero no nos decidimos por una película; Morgiana-chan quería ver una película de acción; Hakuryuu la secundó, Alibaba-chan y Aladdin querían ver una función de adultos y yo quería ver romance... al final sólo comimos en la plaza —se rió, sin notar el sutil cambio en la expresión de Judar.

El muchacho realmente detestaba que Kougyoku conviviera con esos sujetos a menos que también estuviera Kouha. Él era el único en quien podía confiar ciegamente, pues Hakuryuu estaba cegado por Morgiana y ya no le dedicaba la misma atención a Kougyoku como habían acordado. Traidor enamoradizo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces, cuando volvíamos, vi una tienda de arte. Alibaba-chan dijo que podíamos ir y ver, ya que no perdíamos nada. Oh, Judar-chan, ¡fue la mejor decisión de mi vida! —Chilló la chica, llevando ambas manos a su pecho. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados—. Había tantos materiales y colores y formatos... no sabía que Aladdin sabe de arte, pero nos explicó algunas cosas que desconocíamos. Alibaba-chan me dijo que quizá pintar me ayudaría ya que sabe que me gusta el arte. No estaba tan segura, pero luego de comprar los materiales...

—Entonces haces esto por ese unicornio. Ya me lo suponía —interrumpió Judar, torciendo la mirada—. Sólo le estás dando gusto a la gente. Nada más te hace falta tomarte fotos desnuda para ese mocoso.

—¡J-Judar-chan!

—Y nunca quieres cumplirme ninguna petición a mí. Hipócrita.

—¡¿Ah?!

—En fin —masculló Judar, levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas—. Haz lo que quieras. Seguro terminarás cagándola. _No tienes_ madera de _artista_ , vieja.

—¡T-tú...! ¡Pues fíjate que sí la tengo! ¡Kouha nii-sama es testigo de mis dotes artísticos, y Alibaba-chan también!

—¿Ah sí?

—Dibujé en clases y me quedó muy bien. Por eso Alibaba-chan me recomendó que intentara pintar —contestó orgullosamente la Ren, alzándose en su lugar. Judar rodó los ojos—. ¡E-es verdad!

Judar sabía que Kougyoku no mentía. En varias ocasiones había revisado sus cuadernos en busca de apuntes que pudieran servirle —y otras veces sólo para molestarla— y se había encontrado con _garabatos_ muy buenos. Aún recordaba que tenía uno de esos bosquejos en su cuaderno luego de forzarla a dibujarle algo, de eso hacia unos años. Desde ese entonces Kougyoku no había vuelto a dibujarle nada...

—Seguro lo dijeron para no hacerte llorar.

—¡No, Kouha nii-sama me hubiera dicho que estaba mal de haberlo estado! ¡Pero le gustó mi dibujo y se quedó con él!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es él —respondió la chica, ruborizándose.

Judar arqueó una ceja.

—¿Dibujaste a tu hermano en clases? ¿Qué diablos?

—... m-me estaba durmiendo —se excusó ella—. Y fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

—¡Vaya! ¡No fue Sinbad ahora! —Judar fingió sorpresa. Kougyoku se sonrojó furiosamente—. ¿O acaso eso dices para...?

—¡E-esta vez no fue Sinbad-sensei!

—¿Y cuándo me dibujarás a mí? —Ronroneó el muchacho, antes de reír, cortando todo intento de la Ren de hablar—. Nah, mejor no. Me desgraciarás con tus horribles garabatos.

—No puedo desgraciar algo que ya lo está —contrarrestó ella.

Judar se calló, frunciendo el ceño. Kougyoku comenzó a juntar pintura en el godette, remojando el pincel lo suficiente para poder hacer trazos en la tela.

Pasaron minutos para que Judar volviera a hablar, no entendiendo qué intentaba dibujar Kougyoku. Sólo eran líneas de varios grosores, muchas de las cuales eran temblorosas y quebradizas.

—¿Y acaso pintarás lo que se te venga a la cabeza?

—No. Hice un temario.

—¿Temario?

La chica asintió, deteniendo su labor para mirar a Judar.

—¿Te interesa, Judar-chan? Podríamos pintar junt...

—Sólo dime qué temáticas tienes en mente y no intentes engatusarme en tus estupideces, vieja. Lo menos que quiero es mancharme con óleo.

—Es acrílico. Así se secará más pronto.

—Lo que sea —masculló el muchacho.

—Tengo mi temario en mi cuaderno. Deja... ¡J-Judar-chan ¿qué...?! ¡Ni se te ocurra...Judar-chan!

El muchacho ignoró los balbuceos de la chica, dirigiéndose a su habitación. No necesitaba su permiso porque igualmente lo haría, así que daba igual que tanto le gritara. No le haría caso.

Kougyoku se vio obligada, mientras Judar se dirigía a su habitación con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, a dejar todo en la mesita de madera y correr para alcanzar a su amigo, sudando frío de sólo imaginarlo revisando sus cosas. Y no es que le gustara esconderle nada a Judar, sólo... había cosas que _no_ debían saberse.

—¡Judar-chan, espera!

—Tú sigue con tus delirios de artista. Ya sé dónde buscar.

—¡No es eso...! —La chica no tardó en alcanzarlo, tirando de su trenza. Judar se frenó de golpe, dándole un manotazo—. ¡Aw, oye, eso duele!

—No toques mi cabello —le siseó éste—. Además, ya te dije que...

—¡Es que no puedes revisar mis cosas! ¡Judar-chan, eso es violación a mi privacidad!

—... ¿qué me estás escondiendo?

—Nada —respondió inmediatamente, sudando frío.

Judar le miró fijamente, no tardando en sonrojarla y obligarla a desviar la mirada, cubriéndose la cara.

Algo estaba escondiéndole.

—Si no me dices, vieja, lo descubriré.

—Uh... —Kougyoku tomó aire, separando los dedos de su rostro para ver a Judar—. Es que... A-Alibaba-chan y yo estábamos dibujando en mi cuaderno y... y... ¡y no veas! —Chilló, corriendo a su habitación a toda prisa, aprovechándose de que Judar era más lenta que ella.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué dibujaron?! ¡Dime!

Judar corrió detrás de Kougyoku, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, aunque sabía que no la alcanzaría. Lo corroboró al entrar a la habitación de Kougyoku y ver a la chica encresparse, escondiendo un papel... bajo su blusa.

—¡A-aquí está el temario! —Dijo ella, sonriendo nerviosa.

El muchacho afiló la vista, mirando el busto de la chica con expresión severa.

—Dámelo.

—¿El qué?

—Ese papel.

—Toma —Kougyoku le acercó aún más su cuaderno, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Te lo quitaré.

—Te lo estoy dando. Mira, es un temario de siete días...

—Vieja bruja...

Kougyoku continuó hablando, a pesar de sudar frío y de que su sonrisa temblara.

—E-el primer día es una persona que aprecie mucho. El segundo día es alguien a quien respete, el tercer día es alguien _inalcanzable_...

—¿No sería dibujar tres veces a Sinbad? —Preguntó el muchacho, olvidando la razón de estar en la habitación de Kougyoku.

—¡N-no! ¡S-sólo debe ser una persona por día!

—Pero esos tes son Sinbad, no me engañas.

—¡Que no!

Judar le arrebató el cuaderno, leyendo el resto del temario. Luego sonrió con maldad. La Ren supo con dicho gesto que ya se había olvidado del _garabato misterioso_ , pero el costo de su olvido... ah, iba a ser terrible.

—Esto derrocha Sinbad por todos lados. Sabía que eras su fangirl número uno, pero esto asusta.

—¡Judar-chan, te dije que...!

—Ni te tomes la molestia. No te hará caso, de todos modos.

—¡Eso...!

—Además de que dibujas horrible. Seguro le darás cáncer visual.

—¡Hey!

—Ah, en fin... dame tu tarea para copiarla.

—Judar-chan, haber recursado un semestre debería ser suficiente para que seas más dedicado y no un holgazán que copia la tarea todo el tiempo —le reprendió la chica—. Si vuelves a reprobar yo no podré ayudarte...

—¿Están aquí? Ah, sí, aquí están...

—¡Oe, escúchame cuando te hablo!

—¡Sí, ajá! ¡Suerte con tus delirios de artista! —Contestó el chico, retirándose mientras leía su tarea.

Kougyoku suspiró, fastidiada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Mientras Judar no viera el garabato que resguardaba en su pecho, bien podía quedarse con su cuaderno y el resto de sus garabatos de Sinbad, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Aladdin, Morgiana y sus hermanos, así como su temario y sus apuntes y tareas. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Aunque la burla y divulgación de los dibujos de su profesor de esgrima era _más_ de lo que quisiera pagar realmente...

 _«Alibaba-chan idiota... en qué aprietos me metiste...»_

Kougyoku palideció de golpe, chillando al recordar cierto detalle de su cuaderno... y no tardó en correr escaleras abajo, rogando para que Judar no hiciera lo que ya sabía que haría.

—¡JUDAR-CHAN, NI SE TE OCURRA...!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus hermanos se encontraban contemplando su cuaderno donde sus bocetos, sus dibujos y sus garabatos estaban expuestos a sus ojos, dejando que sus esfuerzos de mantenerse en el anonimato —y los esfuerzos de Kouha de cumplir su promesa— se fueran al diablo.

Hakuei sonrió con su pequeña parodia de ella misma consolando a su llorón hermano mientras Hakuryuu fruncía la boca, negándose a aceptar que la parodia no era tan falsa. Koumei contempló su retrato con sutil asombro y Kouen guardó su dibujo —mejor trabajado que el resto— sin dignarse en ser discreto. Kouha hojeaba su cuaderno, ansioso de encontrar otro dibujo suyo, o de su hermanita. Lo que no sabía era que Judar ya se había apropiado del único dibujo que la Ren había hecho de sí misma.

Judar sonrió con maldad al ver el rostro de Kougyoku incendiarse hasta competir con el color de su cabello, enmudecida la vergüenza.

—Quizá sí tengas madera de artista, vieja.

—¿Terminarás el dibujo, Kougyoku? —Preguntó Hakuei.

—Yo no soy tan llorón...

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —Habló Koumei.

Kouha continuó con su búsqueda. Kouen miró a su hermana menor con su severa fachada habitual. Aún así, la chica notó que, en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se alcanzaba a ver una hoja arrancada de su cuaderno.

—¡JUDAR-CHAN! —Chilló la Ren, no sabiendo qué más hacer.

—Tú me diste el cuaderno.

Jaque mate.

Los Ren tomaron el silencio de su hermana como una afirmación, de modo que Hakuei le sonrió con cariño, ansiando ver el dibujo terminado. Koumei detuvo a Kouha en su búsqueda y arrancó cuidadosamente la hoja con su dibujo. Kouen se marchó sin nada qué decir.

Y Judar... el muchacho se retiró campante a terminar su tarea luego de _violar_ el cuaderno de Kougyoku y arrancarle hojas que jamás regresarían a su dueña. De hecho, cada uno de los dibujos estaban destinados a colgarse en las habitaciones de los Ren, mientas su retrato permanecería preso entre la escasa colección de objetos de valor de Judar.

Porque, mientras mantuviera preso ese dibujo, las posibilidades de molestar a la chica eran más altas que nunca. Sobre todo si decidía _fotocopiarlo para la posteridad_.

* * *

 _Bueno, este nuevo fic es algo que se me ocurrió gracias a la idea inicial de hacer siete drabbles con determinada temática (enfocados en Kougyoku y cómo ve a varios personajes), pero me animé a darle mayor formato y más trama a ver qué salía. Me animé a hacer un AU porque eso me da un poco más de_ _ _libertad para trabajar__ _ _ _los sucesos y actitudes de___ _ _ _ _los personajes (esperando no cambiar tota____ _ _ _ _ _lmente sus actitudes).____ Espero va_ _lga_ _la pena_ _leer_ _lo._


	2. Primer Día

****Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.****

* * *

 **2\. Primer Día.  
**

Alibaba se quejó cuando la mano de Kougyoku golpeó su nuca, sentándose de mala gana a un lado suyo, con sus mejillas infladas y esa expresión de «estoy enojada, no me hables pero háblame porque si no me enojo más» que tanto conocía. También notó, aunque no quiso hacerlo, que Kouha le miraba con reproche en el fondo del salón, casi siseándole, mientras Judar palmeaba su cabeza, sonriendo con maldad.

Tener a los dos chicos que conocían a Kougyoku como la palma de su mano a veces —y casi siempre— era lo peor que podía sucederle al Saluja, y más aún si estos estaban desde temprano en el salón gracias a que Kougyoku era la clase de chica que se esforzaba en llegar temprano todo el tiempo, arrastrando a sus hermanos y a Judar con ella; ese día él había ganado, aunque generalmente era al revés, como en su primer encuentro dos años atrás, cuando había recibido la advertencia de Kouha de que si _le hacía_ algo a Kougyoku le rebanaría la garganta, antes de salir de clases.

Y como Kougyoku estaba molesta y la advertencia de Kouha había sido muy clara... Alibaba tembló, sudando frío.

—¿C-cómo te fue ayer, Kougyoku...? —Preguntó, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

La chica suspiró, dejando que su frente chocara contra su butaca.

—Vieron mis dibujos, Alibaba-chan. Mis hermanos los vieron y se quedaron con ellos, y creo que Kouha nii-sama se llevó mi retrato.

—¿Ese que tanto te negaste a hacer y me ibas a dar cuando lo terminaras? —La chica asintió. Alibaba se hundió de hombros—. Es una lástima... eh... ¡ah! —Chilló el chico, viendo con temor a la Ren. Kougyoku le vio con preocupación—. ¿J-Judar vio...? —Susurró, agachándose para que el muchacho no lo escuchara.

—No —Kougyoku sonrió—. Lo escondí antes de que revisara mi cuaderno.

—¿Qué iba a...? Ah, la tarea.

—También el temario.

—¿Tu temario de pintura? —Alibaba miró de reojo a Judar, con las piernas sobre la butaca frente a él. Kouha continuaba siseando, maldiciendo al unicornio _sin razón aparente_ —. ... ¿qué...?

—Se lo conté. Parecía interesado.

—¿Y cómo vas con eso?

—Hoy comenzaré. Ayer estuve practicando un poco, hoy pienso hacer mi primera pintura —los ojos de Kougyoku brillaron. Alibaba le sonrió con cariño.

Estaba seguro de que haría un gran trabajo. También estaba ansioso de ver el resultado.

—¡Buenos días, Alibaba-kun, Kougyoku onee-san! —Saludó Aladdin, entrando acompañado de Yamuraiha.

Ambos chicos le devolvieron el saludo al niño genio. Kouha golpeó su butaca con sus manos empuñadas, escondiendo su rostro mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles y pataleaba, haciendo un berrinche que tenía a Judar carcajéandose con ganas.

Aladdin ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Kouha onii-san se encuentra bien...?

—Creo que está molesto porque tengo más dibujos de ustedes que de él.

—Ah... —Alibaba y Aladdin se sonrieron con complicidad. Judar notó dicho gesto, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente. Su silencio atrajo la atención de Kouha—. Es que Kougyoku onee-san nos ama —bromeó el niño.

Kougyoku se sonrojó. Kouha y Judar se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, levántandose al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a rebanar a aquel niño de no ser porque la respuesta de Kougyoku, de alguna manera, los tranquilizó.

—¡Ya quisieras, chibi!

—¡Aw, onee-san, es verdad! ¡Nosotros también te amamos!

—¡CHIBI SINV...!

Yamuraiha carraspeó, indicándole a Aladdin con un ademán de mano que tomara asiento o lo sacaría del salón. El niño sonrió bobamente, escuchando las maldiciones de Kougyoku mientras tomaba asiento delante de Alibaba, ignorando las miradas asesinas al fondo del salón. Ese día se sentían _más agresivas_. Se estremeció, negándose a ver hacia sus espaldas ni para ver a su amigo.

* * *

Durante el receso, Kougyoku, Alibaba y Aladdin, y posteriormente Morgiana y Hakuryuu, repitieron la misma rutina, agradable y característica de ellos, bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentados en el pasto hasta formar un medio círculo, ignorando que Kouha los vigilaba a varios metros de distancia, en una banca bajo otro árbol, con las mejillas infladas y maldiciones siendo escupidas de su boca cuan veneno. La mayoría dirigidas a ese rubio que tanto odiaba por alejar a su querida hermana de él.

Judar palmeó su cabeza, preguntándose si él también actuaba de esa manera o si Kouha era demasiado transparente con sus celos fraternales.

—Déjala ser. Para que vuelva a encontrar quien la soporte va a ser difícil —comentó, incrédulo de sus propias palabras.

Kouha le vio con ojitos aguados, negándose a creer que Judar, el idiota de Judar que molestaba a su hermana, pero que era su mejor amigo, estuviera diciendo semejante comentario. Era como traición y suficiente había tenido con aquel imbécil y odioso de Hakuryuu que había cedido al amor, dejánole la carga de proteger a Kougyoku a él y a Judar, pero más a él.

Luego el Ren vio al mayor con ojos flameantes, dispuesto a lanzársele a la yugular. Antes que se muriera a que Judar lo traicionara.

—Ya tiene quien _la soporte_ , Judar-kun. Y si me vas a traicionar voy a matarte.

Judar le dio por su lado, palmeando su cabeza. No recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto la niñera de los Ren, pero era eso o dejarlos crecer como una marginada, un emo y un psicópata. De alguna manera era su forma de pagarle a los Ren haberlo sacado de la calle luego de la muerte de sus padres.

—Mira, mocoso celópata, en un año Kougyoku se graduará así que dejará de ver a sus amigos. Aguántate hasta entonces.

—¡Un año es mucho tiempo! ¡Suficiente para que quiera huir de casa con ese puto unicornio de mierda mientras ese puto emo los ayuda si con eso impresiona a la fortachona esa!

Los aludidos fingieron no escuchar aquel grito, aunque el sonrojo en su rostro y la repentina tensión era casi tangible. Aladdin se sintió excluido, aunque supuso que era algo positivo. Él y Kouha se llevaban bien. Eran amigos, aunque no convivían tanto gracias a la presencia de Judar, cuan espinas que no permitían a nadie que no fuera los Ren acercarse a él... o que se acercaran a ellos.

Aun recordaba aquella caída por las escaleras por haber abrazado a Kougyoku cundo ésta se encontraba distraída. Había tenido que faltar un mes y la angustia en sus amigos cada que iban a visitarlo le partió su corazón. Por suerte ya no había tenido incidentes con Judar y se llevaban relativamente _mejor_. Kougyoku, Kouha y Hakuryuu lo protegían inconsciente y conscientemente y el muchacho ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ser bravucón con él.

Judar dejó que Kouha continuara escupiendo ofensas, escenarios y maldiciones donde Alibaba y Hakuryuu eran los principales culpables, sabiendo que no se callaría sin importar lo que hiciera. Kouha amaba a su hermana menor más que a sus hermanos mayores, tomando el rol de hermano mayor más que de hermano menor, y verla con alguien que no era él desde hace dos años era un golpe bajo para él. El muchacho sabía bastante de los Ren, por lo que no culpaba que Kouha celara a Kougyoku con ímpetu.

Raro era que no lo hiciera.

Después de todo, Judar era consciente del temor de Kouha de cómo podrían ver a Kougyoku, hija de una prostituta loca*, si convivía demasiado tiempo con el hijo de una prostituta.

—¡Di algo, Judar-kun! —Renegó Kouha, sin detener su _berrinche_.

Judar mascó un durazno sin siquiera importarle que Kouha estaba llamando demasiado la atención. En primer lugar, a veces ni siquiera entendía qué hacía _cuidando_ de él. El celópata andrógino se ponía peor a su lado que estando solo.

En serio, ¿cómo había terminado siendo su niñera? Hablaría muy seriamente con Kouen exigiéndole dinero si seguía de esa manera. Más dinero, por supuesto, del que ya recibía _por ser parte de la familia_.

—Bien, si no dices nada y tragarás duraznos, yo hablaré seriamente con Kougyoku —habló Kouha, levantándose de su lugar.

—Si te detienes te daré algo que podría gustarte.

—¡Asco! ¡No soy _gay_! Si fueras chica quizá lo reconsideraría...

—¿Acaso me ves cara de _marica_? —Preguntó Judar, fingiendo no sentirse ofendido por la fácil malinterpretación de sus palabras y la forma de Kouha de retorcer todo a lo sexual—. Me refiero a un dibujo, sádico depravado.

—Tú dibujas del asco.

—Pero Kougyoku no.

—... ¿qué estás insinuando?

—Tengo un dibujo de ella. Literal, de ella y hecho por ella. Si te comportas te lo regalaré.

Kouha se sentó, viendo fijamente a Judar.

—¿Entonces tú tienes ese dibujo y no ese unicornio?

—¿La vieja se lo iba a dar al unicornio?

—Sí. Ese estúpido la convenció de dibujarse y ella se lo iba a dar. ¡Menos mal lo tienes tú! Ahora dámelo —extendió su mano.

Judar sonrió con maldad. Adiós al Judar serio y cuerdo, niñera de los Ren, y hola al Judar de verdad. Aquel oportunista, cínico, cruel, maldito y burlesco Judar.

—No te lo daré hasta que te dejes de jodernos. Tendrás que portarte como un buen hermano si quieres ese dibujo.

—Soy un buen hermano. Los celos son muestra de cariño.

—Y una mierda.

—¡Me estoy comportando! ¡Dámelo! —Hizo berrinche Kouha.

Judar ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, sacando de su bolsillo una de las copias del dibujo. Al diablo que el encargado de fotocopiar las 20 copias le viera con confusión. Ahora estaba valiendo la pena su _plan_.

—Ya te dije; no te la daré hasta que te comportes.

—Judar-kun, te la quitaré si no me la das.

—No si la rompo primero.

—¡No te atreverías!

—¿No me atrevería?

Kougyoku palideció al ver a Kouha y Judar rodar por el suelo, manoteándose, siseándose y ofendiéndose con insultos que jamás había escuchado juntos en una misma oración. Hakuryuu se alarmó, pegando un salto, y ni bien salió corriendo a detener a aquel par, Kougyoku hizo lo mismo.

Era raro que Judar y Kouha se pelearan. Era más bien Kouha y Hakuryuu, o Judar y Hakuryuu, más no aquel par que parecía perro y gato en ese momento.

Alibaba, Aladdín y Morgiana se vieron con confusión, pero decidieron no intervenir. Era un asunto exclusivamente de los Ren.

—Apuesto a que gana Kouha onii-san —mencionó Aladdin.

—Yo creo que Judar —contestó Alibaba.

—Kougyoku-san y Hakuryuu-san —respondió Morgiana.

Los tres apostaron el resto de su mesada mientras los Ren seguían dando un buen espectáculo a los presentes.

—¡Judar-chan, Kouha nii-sama, basta! —Gritó Kougyoku, sujetando a su hermano mientras Hakuryuu se encargaba de Judar.

—¡Judar, detente! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —Renegó el Ren, tirando de la trenza despeinada de Judar.

—¡No toques mi cabello! —Le siseó éste, pateando a Kouha y apartándose de él.

Hakuryuu lo mantuvo preso con sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con uno mientras con el otro mantenía inmóviles sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

—¡Kouha nii-sama! —Chilló Kougyoku, abrazando al más enano de los Ren, destanteado por la patada en la cara—. ¿Estás bien? —Luego miró a Judar, frunciendo el ceño—. Judar-chan, eso fue grosero. Discúlpate.

Para sorpresa de los menores, Judar y Kouha se rieron, despeinados, arañados de la cara y aún así sonrientes. Kougyoku y Hakuryuu no supieron cómo reaccionar, más que creer que de tanto golpe ya se habían quedado mal de la cabeza.

—¡Siempre me sorprendes, Judar-kun! ¡Quién diría que era una copia!

—... ¿Kouha nii-sama?

—¿Judar?

—Quién diría que eres más loco de lo que parece —se rió el mayor, sabiendo que los menores no entendían su plática.

Alibaba y Aladdin, por su parte, admitieron su derrota, dándole su dinero a Morgiana, aunque no entendían qué sucedía con exactitud.

—¿Q-qué está pasando, Kouha nii-sama, Judar-chan? —Preguntó Kougyoku, confundida.

—Cosas de chicos, Kougyoku. No te preocupes.

—Estaban peleándose —masculló Hakuryuu, liberando a Judar— enfrente de _todos_.

—Ustedes también lo hacen y nadie les dice nada —contrarrestó Kouha, refiriéndose a Hakuryuu y Alibaba.

Judar se sentó, deshaciendo su trenza para volver a hacerla, mientras Kouha limpiaba la tierra en su cara. Hakuryuu y Kougyoku los vieron, confundidos, esperando algo. Una frase, un regaño, que los corrieran, otra carcajada... cualquier cosa. Pero ambos chicos no dijeron nada, ocupados en lo suyo, por lo que los menores se vieron de reojo, hundiéndose de hombros.

Aunque no muy convencidos, al final se retiraron silenciosamente, volviendo con sus amigos, mirando de vez en cuando a Judar y Kouha, que contenían la risa. Hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

 _«¿Qué rayos...?»._

—Creo que se golpearon fuerte la cabeza —murmuró Aladdin.

—¿No han sido _siemp_ _re_ así? —Cuestionó Alibaba.

—¿Por qué peleaban?

Kougyoku y Hakuryuu se encogieron de hombros.

Ninguno de los cinco chicos vio cómo Judar le pasaba algo a Kouha; un papel, que éste guardó en su bolsillo con cuidado de no arrugarlo.

* * *

—¿Entonces hoy comenzarás con tu temario, Kougyoku-dono? —Preguntó Hakuryuu, camino a su casa.

Kouha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Temario? ¿De qué? ¿Tarea?

—No, Kouha nii-sama —sonrió Kougyoku, sonrojándose—. Será mi nuevo pasatiempo. Pintaré.

—Ah...

—Ni te ilusiones —interrumpió Judar— que sólo hará a Sinbad.

—Ugh...

—¡N-no es cierto!

Hakuryuu sonrió para sus adentros. Saber qué dibujaría Kougyoku era una ventaja tentadora para molestar a Judar y Kouha.

—En realidad dibujará a alguien más.

—¡Hakuryuu-chan!

—¿Tú _lo sabes_ , Hakuryuu? —Preguntó Judar, interesado—. ¿Y quién será...?

—Secreto de estado.

Judar se acercó peligrosamente a Hakuryuu, quien a su vez se fue acercando más a Kougyoku, hasta izarla del brazo para protegerse del mayor. Kouha empujó a Judar para hacerse del otro brazo de Kougyoku, tirando suavemente de ella para quítarsela a Hakuryuu.

—¿Qué tienes que pintar este día, Kougyoku?

—A una persona que aprecie mucho, Kouha nii-sama.

Kouha infló una mejilla, sabiendo a quién dibujaría. Era obvio.

—¿Y cuándo me dibujarás a mí? —Inquirió, con una carita irresistible, mezcla de perrito castigado y niño que quiere un dulce.

Kougyoku se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

Hakuryuu seguía aferrado a ella mientras Judar trataba de sacarle la verdad con la mirada. Al parecer, era el único que no lo sabía.

 _«Con esa expresión, cuando quieras, nii-sama»,_ pensó para sí misma, sintiéndose avergonzada de ello.

—Iagh, ya se está imaginando cosas raras. El Rencesto no es bueno, vieja bruja.

—¡J-Judar-chan!

—A mí no me importa —bromeó Kouha— siempre y cuando sea sólo para mí. —Hakuryuu y Judar vieron al chico con asco, Kougyoku con sorpresa y vergüenza. Y si Alibaba, Mogiana y Aladdin estuvieran, se hubieran _cuatrapeado_ en ese instante—. ¿Qué?

—Asco —dijeron los azabaches.

—N-no me gusta el Rencesto, Kouha n-nii-sama... —susurró Kougyoku, cubriéndose el rostro.

Judar lo dudaba por cómo miraba a Kouen y se ponía celosa de Hakuei.

—El Rencesto es maravilloso —se rió Kouha, y con ello los presentes disiparon sus dudas. Era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Luego de unos minutos, los cuatro chicos llegaron a su mansión, siendo recibidos por Ka Kobun. Kouha corrió a buscar a Koumei, que solía estar en casa las tardes y se ausentaba las noches para tomar el lugar de Kouen, para presumirle su dibujo. Hakuryuu huyó rápidamente a la habitación de Hakuei —su segunda habitación y sagrado santuario— antes de que Judar lo alcanzara, mientras éste, después de desistir en atrapar al menor, decidió que descubriría por cuenta propia a quién pintaría Kougyoku.

—¿No tienes tarea que hacer? —Le cuestionó Ka Kobun, con hostilidad.

Kougyoku estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, temiendo arruinar su pintura, como para que el joven estropeara aún más su estado de ánimo y terminara haciéndola llorar al creer que era incompetente y arruinaba todo lo que tocaba, aunque ese tema ya había quedado atrás hace cinco años, luego de la muerte del conejito de Kougyoku.

—Se la puedo copiar a la vieja.

—Lárgate. No molestes a la señorita.

—El patio es muy grande. Que se largue ella, yo aquí me quedo.

Ka Kobun crujió los dientes, dispuesto a correr a Judar por sus propios méritos, pero Kougyoku lo detuvo, temblando y tratando de sonreír.

—E-está bien, Ka Kobun. Déjalo.

—Señorita...

—Se va a aburrir y se irá.

Era un buen punto que ni Judar podía contrarrestar, ciertamente. Ka Kobun se rindió ante ello.

—¿Quiere que me quede?

—Sí —Kougyoku le vio suplicante—. Quiero que me ayudes. N-no quiero estropearlo...

—¡No lo harás, Koguyoku! —Intervino Kouha, sorbiendo su bebida con una pajilla.

—Kougyoku-dono, eres muy buena dibujando. Te saldrá bien —le animó Hakuryuu.

Y sin darse cuenta, la chica ya tenía a sus tres hermanos con ella —incluyendo Koumei, que cabeceaba y solía descansar en el hombro de Kouha—, animándola a dibujar, mientras Judar parecía presionarla con la mirada y Ka Kobun protegerla de las malas vibras del muchacho.

Entonces, animándose a hacerlo, Kougyoku comenzó con su labor. Comenzó a pintar el primer punto de su temario, sosteniendo en sus manos un pincel con pintura amarilla.

Y con eso Judar supo de quién se trataba.

* * *

 _* Aquí puse que Kougyoku y Kouha son hijos de la misma mujer y por eso Kouha es excesivamente celoso._

 _Como se dan cuenta, no sale Gyokuen, Hakutoku ni Koutoku y no van a salir. Los Ren son huérfanos igual que Judar._

 _También siento que las actitudes a veces están fuera de lugar, pero me esfuerzo para que sigan teniendo algo de su esencia, lo cual es difícil considerando que son mundos distintos y sus vidas no son iguales a las del universo canon._ _Aún así, espero les guste._

 _Gracias a **Blue Kirito** por sus buenos deseos n-n._


	3. Celos

******Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.******

* * *

 **3\. Celos.  
**

Kouha esperó en la entrada del colegio hasta que observó el rubio cabello de Alibaba, ese estúpido unicornio que le quería quitar a su hermana, comenzando con contaminarle su mente con su asquerosa presencia. Kougyoku, junto a Hakuryuu y Judar, se mantenían a la expectativa de qué sucedería a continuación: la chica angustiada de la severa expresión de Kouha desde la tarde anterior, cuando había terminado su pintura, Hakuryuu curioso y Judar sonriente, sabiendo o imaginándose qué sucedería y ansiando verlo en primera fila.

Ni bien Alibaba atravesó el pórtico del colegio, despidiéndose de Kassim y Mariam, Kouha se encaminó a él, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa. Los centímetros de diferencia entre ambos, aunque no tantos, hacían ver a Kouha más niño de lo que era, pero Kougyoku, en lugar de sentir ternura por la baja estatura de su hermano, palideció.

—Escúchame bien, unicornio de mierda —le amenazó el Ren, mientras Alibaba carburaba en qué situación se encontraba actualmente—, Kougyoku es MI hermana y no dejaré que me la quites. ¡Tus sucias y asquerosas intenciones no van a arrebatármela! ¡Antes muerto!

—¿E-eh...?

—¡Kouha nii-sama, basta! —Chilló la chica, corriendo hacia su amigo y hermano—. ¡No intimides a Alibaba-chan! ¡Es mi amigo!

—¡Eso crees tú! —Chilló Kouha, empujando a Alibaba para proceder a apuntarlo acusadoramente mientras miraba a su hermana—. ¡Así se empieza y luego terminas en la cama con él!

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Alibaba, enrojecido del rostro.

—¡N-no compares a _tus amiguitas_ con Alibaba-chan, Kouha nii-sama!

—Yo nunca me acosté con ninguna.

—¡Y yo tampoco lo haré!

—¡Pues no me fío de él!

Kouha miró al Saluja, encaminándose hasta estar a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia. Alibaba se tensó, viéndole con un gran sonrojo, mientras Hakuryuu y Judar observaban en silencio y Kougyoku trataba de acercarse a su iracundo hermano.

Acto seguido y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, el Ren abofeteó a Alibaba, chillando que nadie tenía el derecho de ser el número uno en la mente de Kougyoku a menos que no fuera él —aunque Aibaba no sabía a qué se refería—, pasmando a los presentes. Judar no tardó en carcajearse y Kougyoku chilló, reteniendo a su hermano que no dejaba de gruñir y apuntar acusadoramente a su _enemigo_ , el cual, con ojos idos, sobaba su mejilla, temblando por la mini bestia queriendo lanzársele a la yugular.

—¡Kougyoku es mía, ¿entiendes! ¡No te la daré! ¡No dejaré que la contamines!

—¡Kouha nii-sama, es suficiente! ¡Deja de tomar tanto café y por el amor a dios, basta de ver cosas donde no! —Suplicó Kougyoku, cuya fuerza sorprendía todavía a los Ren. Judar, en cambio, sabía que era eso o dejar que Kouha creara destrozos a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Se le nota en la cara de virgen solitario que quiere algo contigo!

—¿Virgen solitario? —Carraspeó Hakuryuu, antes de que Kougyoku le viera con reproche.

Judar se carcajeó con más ganas, disfrutando en grande el espectáculo. Kougyoku le fulminó con la mirada, acción que le permitió a Kouha escaparse de su agarre —abrazo de oso— y girar sobre sus talones, apretando sus senos.

La risa de Judar se silenció y Hakuryuu y Alibaba casi se _cuatrapearon_ por el descaro de Kouha. Éste, viendo con recelo a Alibaba, no liberó a su hermana ni bien se percató de su mirada de horror y sorpresa y vergüenza.

—¡Nadie más que yo se las puede tocar, y Judar-kun, pero con moderación!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Era necesario que lo mencionaras? —Hakuryuu vio a Judar con sorpresa, rápidamente superada por enojo.

—¡S-sólo fue una vez! —Se excusó Kougyoku, tomando las muñecas de Kouha para sacarse sus manos de encima—. ¡K-Kouha nii-sama, e-es inapropiado que haga eso! ¡Suéltame!

Alibaba se cubrió los ojos ni bien observó más detenidamente la escena, cuan niño pequeño negándose a ver algo indecente; Kouha y Kougyoku forcejeaban, una para liberarse de su hermano, el otro para continuar aferrado a su hermana, fingiendo ser derrotado para rápidamente abrazarla y apretarla contra sí mismo. No iba a dejarla tan fácilmente. ¡Se rehusaba a ser el perdedor!

Aunque no había ninguna competencia que perder, realmente...

Hakuryuu decidió irse dirigiendo a su clase. Judar se mantuvo entretenido con la escena a pesar de no ser pro-Rencesto y Alibaba... el muchacho sólo se quedó inmóvil, cubriéndose la vista, escuchando las súplicas de su amiga y cómo se quejaba por la falta de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Kouha ni habló, pero tampoco desistió a liberarla.

—¡Kouha nii-sama, por favor...! ¡S-se nos hará tarde!

—Ya se nos hizo —interrumpió Judar, acercándose a los Ren—. Kouha, ya déjala. Se romperá, recuerda que está vieja y decrépita.

—¡Judar-chan!

El muchacho la soltó, desviando la mirada y yéndose hacia la salida, pateando a Alibaba. El joven se quejó, dejando de cubrirse la vista sólo para ver a su amiga sonrojada, respirando pesadamente, y a Judar, con una mano en la cintura, burlándose notoriamente de él y su pésima suerte.

Muy de quién se había vuelto mejor amigo... pero valía la pena.

—L-lo siento tanto, Alibaba-chan... Kouha nii-sama se volvió loco cuando...

—¡Oh, Alibaba-kun, Kougyoku onee-san, Judar-kun!

—No me hables, chibi —masculló el mayor, tirando del cabello de Kougyoku—. Andando, vieja. Se nos hace tarde.

—¡No tires de mi cabello! —El muchacho volvió a hacerlo—. ¡Judar-chan! ¡Ow, ow, ya voy!

—¿Y Kouha...?

—Regresará cuando se le baje el berrinche.

Kougyoku se alejó a trompicones, renegando que Judar dejara de jalar su cabello y dejando a Alibaba y Aladdin en la entrada, confundidos, uno más que otro, de lo recién acontecido.

Era la primera vez desde inicios de semestre que Judar se llevaba a Kougyoku al salón en lugar de ser al revés.

—¿Por qué Kougyoku onee-san...?

—Los celos atacaron de nuevo.

—Oh. ¿Te hizo daño Kouha onii-san?

—Me abofeteó y pateó.

—Ah...

* * *

Kougyoku sonrió penosa mientras Alibaba explicaba qué había pasado en la entrada del colegio, ante la curiosidad de Morgiana del ajetreo que había escuchado. Hakuryu terminó de escuchar el chisme y Aladdin comprendió mejor aún la situación, mirando a los pechos de Kougyoku. Kouha afortunado, él podía hacerlo sin ganarse una paliza. Qué envidia.

El niño se sonrojó, intentando convencerse de que no es que él quisiera hacerlo también. Pero su naturaleza de amante-de-pechos era más fuerte que él y su burdo intento de demostrar su inocencia falló.

—Pervertido —le gruñó Kougyoku, abrazándose.

Hakuryuu, Alibaba y Morgiana dejaron de hablar, mirando con curiosidad a su amiga. La Ren reñía con la mirada a Aladdin, quien a su vez era incapaz de alzar la vista, y aunque sabían cómo era la relación de aquel par, que el menor se ruborizara y encogiera en su lugar era raro.

Judar no tardó en sentarse a un lado de Kougyoku, empujándola y aventando a Aladdin para hacerse espacio. El idiota de Kouha le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que no regresaría y espiar a Kougyoku no era divertido estando solo. Mejor molestarla directamente y, ¿por qué no? Molestar a sus amigos también, sobretodo a ese chibi. Ya tenía tiempo sin hacerlo.

—¿Judar-chan?

—¿Qué?

—N-no... nada...

Aladdin se alejó lentamente, aprovechando que Kougyoku _distraía_ a Judar... pero la mano de éste le sostuvo del hombro y obligó a tomar asiento de nuevo.

Alibaba y Morgiana se miraron de reojo, preocupados. Hakuryuu suspiró.

—Si vas a quedarte no molestes a Aladdin-dono.

—Mah, como si quisiera.

Los seis muchachos se mantuvieron en silencio, un incómodo silencio interrumpido apenas por una tos o un carraspeo, hasta que Kougyoku fue la primera en hablar, pareciendo recordar algo.

—¡Ah, Alibaba-chan, mira! —Sacó su móvil, con una fotografía de Alibaba. Es decir, su pintura—. Ya lo terminé. Recuerdo que dijiste que querías verlo.

—¡Oh, qué bien te quedó, Kougyoku! —Sonrió el rubio, con los ojos brillantes. Morgiana y Aladdin se asomaron para ver la foto, sonriendo y asintiendo a su favor—. Me veo _cool_ , no creí que me pintarías así —se rió, sonrojándose.

La pintura era él con una mano en la frente y una mirada de _«I'm yor Daddy, bitches»*_. Kougyoku amaba esa pose, la hacía reír y le sacaba interminables sonrisas. A menudo bromeaban diciendo que Alibaba era el Daddy del grupo, aunque Hakuryuu terminaba diciendo que un unicornio chillón no podría ser un Daddy. Luego ambos comenzaban a discutir y Kougyoku y Morgiana tenían que imponer el orden.

—¡Es que eres el Daddy! —Se rió Kougyoku.

—¿Y me darás la pintura?

—No —contestó con severidad, antes de sonreír—. Cónformate con una foto, Alibaba-chan.

—¿Podrías imprimirla, Kougyoku-san? —Preguntó Morgiana—. Para mí.

—¿A-ah?

—No tengo fotos de ustedes —contestó la pelirroja. Debido a su situación económica**, no podía darse el lujo de comprarse un móvil y se rehusaba a que Kougyoku le diera el suyo—. Quiero tener recuerdos cuando nos graduemos.

—¡Mor-san es tan conmovedora! —Sonrió Aladdin, secundado inmediatamente por Hakuryuu—. Kougyoku onee-san, yo también quisiera una impresión.

Alibaba y Kougyoku se sonrojaron. Judar bufó, rompiendo el momento con su mal humor.

—Ugh, qué melosos. Asco.

—¡Judar-chan, no arruines el momento!

—Buaj, vomitaré.

—¡Pues vete!

El muchacho ignoró a la Ren, recargándose en su hombro.

—Kougyoku~ diviérteme~.

—¡¿Qué te crees que soy?!

Hakuryuu volvió a suspirar.

—Judar...

—¡Kougyoku~! —Renegó Judar, acostándose en el regazo de Kougyoku, y aprovechando para patear a Aladdin—.

—¡J-Judar-chan...!

—¡Estoy aburrido~!

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!

—Diviérteme~.

—¡Ugh, Judar-chan, quítate de encima!

—Vamos, diviérteme~.

—¡No soy tu payasa!

Judar le ignoró, dirigiéndose a Aladdin, con el pie del mayor presionando su mejilla.

—Ne, chibi, te apuesto a que si le picó una teta no se enojará conmigo.

—¡¿Qu...?!

Antes de que Judar lo hiciera, Morgiana se levantó de su lugar, tomando al chico del pie —que se rehusaba a alejarse de la carita de Aladdin—, tirando de él con la fuerza sobrehumana que la caracterizaba. Judar ahogó un respingo, con su dedo a nada de tocar el seno derecho de Kougyoku, pero no pudo evitar gruñir cuando su cabeza golpeó en el suelo, viendo con desprecio a Morgiana. La chica no liberaba su tobillo y su mirada lucía aterradora, sedienta de sangre. Cada que alguien se metía con sus amigos esa mirada era señal de que pagarían haber molestado a los suyos y que Judar lo hiciera era aún peor.

Así de aterradora y encantadora era Morgiana. No por nada Hakuryuu se había enamorado de ella y no por nada Alibaba y Aladdin la respetaban. Incluso Kougyoku, que deseaba ser tan fuerte como ella en un futuro.

—No molestes a Kougyoku-san y a Aladdin.

—Suéltame, fortachona. Estamos jugando.

—No están jugando.

El muchacho miró a Kougyoku, sonrojada y pasmada, abrazada a sí misma, buscando en ella la respuesta que siempre lo salvaba de la estoica furia de Morgiana.

—¿Verdad que jugamos, vieja?

—U-uh... s-sí. Morgiana-chan, no lastimes a Judar-chan, por favor.

—Ya la escuchaste, fortachona.

Morgiana dejó caer el pie de Judar a una distancia prudente de Aladdin, viéndole con severidad. Luego volvió a tomar asiento, sentando a Aladdin en su regazo. Desde el incidente de las escaleras lo menos que quería era dejar al niño cerca de aquel abusivo que tenía la suerte de ser amigo de sus amigos, o ya sería puré de Judar.

—¿Estás bien, Judar-chan? —Preguntó Kougyoku, acercándose a Judar.

El muchacho picó su seno, sonriendo de lado. Kougyoku se sonrojó furiosamente, pero no hizo nada más que abrazarse a sí misma.

Judar miró a Aladdin, quien, junto con Morgiana, Alibaba y Hakuryuu, le veían con sorpresa.

—Te lo dije. Gané.

—Pe-pero no estaba jugando...

—Y como el perdedor que eres, mátate.

—¡Judar! —Renegó Hakuryuu, sabiendo que Judar solía ser demasiado cruel con Aladdin por el hecho de que fuera cercano a Kougyoku, tan cercano como para abrazarla sin ser empujado por ella ni siquiera por reflejo.

O, como Hakuryuu prefería referirse a su conducta; celos de la relación indefinida de Aladdin y Kougyoku. Porque Judar y Kouha eran celosos con Kougyoku —como ella y el azabache lo celaban a él de vez en cuando— y eso era obvio. Demasiado obvio y alarmante.

—¿Qué? Ni que hiciera falta.

—Judar-chan, eso es cruel...

—Oh vamos, hasta tú has querido matarlo.

—N-no es cierto.

Ese episodio con el gas pimienta había sido un accidente. ¿Cómo iba a saber la chica que Aladdin la estaba siguiendo para asustarla? Había sido una muy pésima broma de Halloween para los dos, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo...

—U-uhm... ¿hoy a quién te toca pintar, Kougyoku? —Preguntó Alibaba, no deseando más silencios incómodos. Aunque ya sabía a quién pintaría su amiga, si con eso sacaba plática no le importaba escuchar el nombre de la persona otra vez.

Sus demás amigos estuvieron de acuerdo e incluso Judar, curioso de saber de quién se trataría.

Kougyoku sonrió, ruborizándose.

—Dibujaré a...

El timbre sonó, anunciando el regreso a clases. Judar maldijo el momento, habiendo deseado saber quién era, pero sabiendo que no lo sabría hasta que llegara el momento.

El móvil de Judar vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

Mientras Yamurahia hablaba, el muchacho revisó su bandeja.

 _«Hey, Judar, encontré algo en la habitación de Kougyoku que podría interesarte~. Es una hoja... y vaya que tiene algo allí que seguro quieres saber 7u7»._

La hoja que la chica guardó en su blusa el otro día fue lo único que llegó a su mente, ignorando que Yamuraiha le hablaba y Kougyoku le veía con preocupación, no entendiendo la razón de su distracción.

—Maldita bruja —masculló en voz alta, no pudiendo evitar sentirse traicionado. Y no sabía por qué, pero celoso también.

Judar fue enviado a la dirección, aunque ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decir que se refería a Kougyoku. De cualquier forma no serviría de excusa ni tenía intenciones de discutir. No todavía.

Y como se trataba de Judar, incluso Mogamett sabía que el muchacho terminaría escabulléndose cuando menos se diera cuenta, y porque era, a su vez, _uno_ de los Ren, no podría hacerle nada sin verse amenazado por el temible Kouen Ren.

* * *

 _* No sé si se da a entender bien, pero bueno, me refiero a la escena cuando están en el barco y Alibaba anda con sus weas raras y pone esa cara según él acá bien cool xD._

 _** Quise poner que Morgiana es "pobre" más que "esclava" porque, bueno, como que no queda lo segundo. Gracias a ello, no se puede dar lujitos como un celular y así uwu.  
_

 _Fue algo complicado escribir este capítulo... se fue muy a lo Rencesto ajdshaj (es que Kouha y Kougyoku son preciosos y la idea de que Kouha cele a su hermanita me encanta... aunque aquí se pasó). Quiero aclarar que la cachetada de Kouha está basada en un fanart que vi en Pixiv que estaba hermoso, me carcajeé al verlo y quise hacer mi versión. Y como algunos ya saben, me encanta irme por las ramas y meter detallitos aquí y allá que hagan más rica la trama. Es un mal hábito, aunque no tan malo, que me ha nacido desde que comencé con mis historias xD._

 _ **Blasberry Alice** , asdhfkaf, qué lindo saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Me hace muy feliz que lean mis fics y me motiven a seguir (ahora son cuatro xD) y aunque uno ya está terminado como drabble, me estás animando a subir otro drabble nomás para darnos el gusto, jaja._

 _¡En fin, hasta la siguiente actualización!_


	4. Segundo Día

**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **4.**

Judar llegó a la casa de los Ren antes de que Kougyoku y Hakuryuu lo hicieran, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la Ren cuando alma que lleva el diablo. Kouha seguía allí; acostado en la cama de su hermana mientras tonteaba en el móvil, esperándolo.

Al ver entrar a Judar el chico sonrió, alzando un cuaderno, dejando su celular para enfocarse en el mayor y su severa mirada.

—No tardaste tanto~, sabía que era buena idea ver memes mientras llegabas.

—¿Qué es? —Pero Judar no esperó respuesta; le quitó a Kouha el cuaderno para ver...

—Es su temario~.

Judar se lo lanzó a la cara.

—¡Creí que era algo más importante!

—Aw, Judar-kun, estás muy de malas este día —canturreó Kouha, sobando su nariz—. Es su temario, ¿sabes? Es importante. Ahora sabremos qué quiere dibujar Kougy...

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Eh?

—Ella me lo enseñó ayer, idiota. ¡Creí que se trataba de otra cosa!

—Pues yo no lo sabía, qué iba a saber yo que tú sí lo sabías —dijo Kouha, cruzándose de brazos—. Y a todo esto, ¿qué es «más importante», Judar-kun?

—No lo sé. Escondió ese papel.

—Jujuju, y seguro andas todo celoso porque te está escondiendo algo~.

—¿Y tú no lo estarías? Tiene que ver con ese unicornio.

—¡¿KHÁ?!*

Sí; Kouha también estaría celos...

—Yo no estoy celoso —refunfuñó Judar, una vez comprendió el comentario de Kouha.

—¡PUS DEBERÍAS! ¡SEGURO SE MANDA CARTITAS DE AMOR CON ESE UNICORNIO Y...Y SE DIBUJAN MEMES TONTOS Y...Y AGH! ¡KOUGYOKU NO PUEDE MANDARLE NI DIBUJARLE MEMES A NADIE MÁS QUE A MÍ!

—Y a mí.

—A ti no porque no te causan gracia.

—... eh, Judar-chan, Kouha nii-sama, ¿qué hacen en mi habitación...? —Preguntó Kougyoku, confundida.

Ambos chicos miraron a la puerta, viendo a la chica con indiferencia, como si ser descubiertos en su habitación no fuese nada de lo cual preocuparse a pesar de que Ka Kobun se descomponía cada que lo hacían.

—Ah, Kougyoku, hola, veíamos memes y leíamos tu temario —contestó Kouha, mostrándole el cuaderno.

Kougyoku se encrespó cuando la punta morada de una hoja comenzó a asomarse por entre las hojas del cuaderno, corriendo desesperada a su hermano, y empujando a Judar en el proceso. Acto seguido, Kouha sintió cómo la chica tiraba del cuaderno y se abrazaba fieramnete a él, desconcertándolo. Judar, sobre el suelo, se levantó a regañadientes.

La Ren rió cuando las miradas de ambos chicos le vieron interrogativamente —además de sospechosamente—, sintiéndose una estúpida y una loca.

—Es que debía ser una sorpresa para ti, Kouha nii-sama...

—Dámelo, vieja.

—¿E-eh?

—¿Darte qué, Judar-kun?

—Dame esa hoja —insistió Judar, tendiendo la mano.

Kougyoku apretó su cuaderno contra ella, negando con la cabeza.

—N-no sé de qué me hablas, Judar-chan.

—¡Dámelo!

—¡No!

Judar le saltó encima, dejando a Kouha confundido. Kougyoku rodó sobre sí misma, evadiendo el ataque, y destanteada corrió hacia la salida. Judar le siguió de cerca, tirando del cabello de Kouha.

—¡Date prisa antes de que huya! ¡Tiene el papel!

—¡Aw! ¡¿El qué?!

—¡Sólo encargáte de que no huya!

Kouha así lo hizo. A pesar de no saber qué sucedía, corrió hacia Kougyoku, que se dirigía hacia el primer piso, sobrepasando rápidamente a Judar.

—¡Kyaaaa, no me persigaaaaaan!

—¡Sólo danos esa cosa, Kougyoku! ¡Yo también quiero saber qué es!

—¡N-no sé de que me hablas, Kouha nii-sama!

—¡VIEJA BRUJA!

—¡Kyaaaa, Hakuryuu-chan, HAKURYUU-CHAN! —Chilló Kougyoku, evadiendo un zapato—. ¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo, Hakuryuu-chan!

—¿Código rojo...?

El menor de los Ren salió, literalmente, de la nada, alzando su pie. Kougyoku se agachó, resbalándose de rodillas, Kouha derrapó y Judar... bueno, el muchacho recibió la patada en va cara, cayendo destanteado al suelo.

—¡Waoh, eso fue genial! —Gritó Kouha, pegando un salto para levantarse.

Kougyoku se llevó ambas manos a su espalda, asintiendo.

Hakuryuu vio a Judar con sorpresa, bajando la pierna lentamente. No se esperaba tan lenta reacción por parte del mayor...

—¡Agh, Hakuryuu, casi rompes mi nariz! —Chilló Judar, sobando su rostro.

—Lo siento, no creí que fueras tan lento. A todo esto, ¿qué está pasando, Kougyoku-dono? —Preguntó Hakuryuu, dirigiéndose hacia su hermanastra. Ésta le mostró su cuaderno.

—Judar-chan se puso loco.

—Código rojo, al parecer —contestó Kouha.

Judar se levantó, viendo a Kougyoku con ojos asesinos. Hakuryuu intentó detenerlo, pero éste rápidamente se le lanzó a la menor. No dejó que nadie reaccionara, ni siquiera la atacada.

—¡Dame esa hoja, vieja!

—¡Kyaa!

—¡Ah, Judar, no...deja a Kougyoku-dono! —Gritó Hakuryuu, viendo al mayor encimarse en la Ren, forcejeando para dominarla.

—¡Suéltame, Judar-chan! ¡No tengo nadaaaa! ¡Kyaa, hey, no toques ahí!

—¡Judar!

—¡Pelea, pelea! —Los avivó Kouha, entrando al Hakuryuu vs Judar vs Kougyoku sólo para que fuera justo.

—¡KYAAA! ¡KOUHA NII-SAMA, NOOO!

—¡Ugh, Kouha, quítate de encima!

—¡Dame la hoja, vieja bruja!

—...

Hakuei observó el todos vs todos; Kouha abofeteaba a Hakuryuu mientras Judar se mantenía encima de Kougyoku, con sus manos presas en las manos de la chica, temblando por el esfuerzo. Ni bien pasaron unos segundos, Kougyoku no tardó en rodar para cambiar de posiciones. Luego ambos pares chocaron mientras cambiaban de lugares, dejando a Hakuryuu recargándose en la espalda de Judar, provocando que todo el peso lo cargara Kougyoku, desesperada de liberarse antes de ser aplastada por Judar y sus hermanastros**.

Luego,confundida por la escena, Hakuei carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus tres hermanos menores y Judar.

Sólo de ese modo Kouha se detuvo, no sin antes patear a Hakuryuu porque se le dio la gana, quien terminó por caer enteramente en Judar, el cual, por el repentino choque se estrelló de frentes con Kougyoku, chillando por el golpe.

—¡F-fue Judar, Aneue! —Se defendió Hakuryuu, levantándose para alisar su ropa.

Kouha y Kougyoku —aún debajo de Judar— asintieron.

Hakuei ni siquiera quiso saber qué sucedía. Si Judar había comenzado, sabía que no había motivo para hayar razones. Daba igual.

—... Kougyoku-chan —habló la mayor, mientras y Kougyoku se reñían, una para que el otro se quitara, Judar por haber sido inculpado en algo que, efectivamente, él había comenzado—, Ka Kobun está en el patio, esperándote.

—Aw aw, no me pellizques, Judar-cha-... ¿eh? ¿Ka Kobun ya tiene todo listo? —Hakuei asintió, viendo cómo la chica se quitaba a Judar rápidamente de encima—. ¡Gracias por avisarme, Hakuei nee-sama!

La aludida sonrió, desacostumbrada y enternecida por la forma en que Kougyoku se refería a ella en esas escasas veces que no le siseaba por estar cerca de Kouen, y la observó irse hacia el patio comentando que haría su tarea después. Judar masculló, alcanzando a notar que había un papel en la espalda de Kougyoku, mientras Kouha y Hakuryuu no tardaron en ir detrás de ella, ansiosos de saber a quién dibujaría, aunque el menor ya lo supiera.

—Últimamente estás muy arisco con Kougyoku-chan, Judar.

—Cállate, qué vas a saber.

—¿Es por la hoja que tiene guardada?

Judar guardó silencio un momento, viendo a Hakuei con sospecha.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hakuryuu me contó.

—Haku... ¡ese traidor!

El azabache estuvo dispuesto de ir a reñirle a Hakuryuu su _infidelidad_ , pero pronto se vio detenido en las escaleras al ver a Ka Kobun entrar con una clara mueca de disgusto. De dicha manera, el coraje de Judar se evaporó y la sonrisa maldosa que adornó su rostro demostró que su nuevo blanco era el sirviente personal de Kougyoku.

Ah, Ka Kobun era bastante divertido de molestar.

—Neeee, Ka Kobun~

—Ahora no, Judar —le interrumpió el aludido, poniendo su mano en frente para retener al infantil muchacho que se acercaba a él con muy obvias y malas intenciones.

—¿Qué haces aquí~? deberías estar con la vieja~

Y justo la gota que derramó el vaso. Si de por sí Ka Kobun no estaba de humor, en ese momentos menos lo estaba.

Era injusto que Kougyoku le dijera que se retirara cuando podría necesitar su ayuda, dejando que sus hermanos tomaran su lugar. Era injusto, era...

—¡Cállate! —Gritó, y huyó de un modo para nada varonil mientras lloriqueaba como niño.

Judar se quedó en la sala sin saber qué decir o hacer por un momento, mientras carburaba qué rayos acababa de pasar, y sólo hasta entonces sus carcajadas sonaron en toda la mansión. Ka Kobun en modo «soy un hombre pero a veces actúo como adolescente» era hilarante. A saber qué le había hecho Kougyoku para ponerlo así.

Que hablando de eso... Judar se dirigió al patio con la intención de molestar a la chica. Sin Ka Kobun, nadie podría detenerlo.

O eso creyó.

Toda la tarde, mientras la Ren hacía su pintura que no se parecía en nada a Kouen, por cierto—, Judar se vio obligado a estar sentado y no hacer ningún ruido ni molestar a la chica si no quería que Kouha y Hakuryuu le dieran zapes en la nuca, o le chitaran, o le amenazaran en cortar su trenza, o simplemente lo golpearan en ingún lugar en particular.

Kougyoku tuvo que ignorar las varias riñas que dichas acciones conllevó.

* * *

Kouha no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento y no tardó en ir a buscar a Ka Kobun a su habitación, rechinando los dientes y sintiéndose traicionado, aunque no hubiera verdadera razón para ello, mientras Kougyoku se regocijaba por la mirada sorprendida de Judar y los halagos de Hakuryuu.

La pintura estaba lista y el resultado era espectacular. La chica se sentía muy orgullosa de ello, no precisamente por haberlo pintado ella, sino por quién era el retratado.

—Estás de joda, ¿cómo es que lo dibujaste a él? —Masculló Judar.

—Bueno, es que lo respeto mucho.

—No es Kouen. ¿Por qué no es Kouen? —Insistió el mayor, sin salir de su sorpresa.

Por todos los cielos, Kougyoku no había pintado a Kouen. Y en su lugar había pintado a... ugh. No, eso no podía ser cierto.

—No es Kouen nii-sama porque lo respeto, pero decidí no pintarlo a él. Es sencillo de entender, Judar-chan, ¿por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?

—Porque es él. **_ÉL_** , joder...

—Se-señorita... —Susurró Ka Kobun, quien no había entendido por qué Kouha había ido a hacerle raietas.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por el retrato justo frente a él, junto a su señorita, y al ver el sonrojado y sonriente rostro de Kougyoku dirigiéndole una mirada de cariño, a la expectativa de alguna acción o comentario suyo, sintió que todo su trabajo había valido la pena aunque no tuviera un aumento de salario o no tuviera ningún puesto de importancia en el negocio familiar más allá de cuidar de la Ren.

Porque Kougyoku lo había pintado a él como alguien a quien ella respetaba***.

Lo había pintado a él y no a Kouen, tampoco a Koumei ni mucho menos a Sinbad.

—¡Señorita! —Chilló, mientras Kougyoku le veía con sorpresa—. ¡Buaaaa, jamás he sido tan feliz como ahora! ¡Permítame abrazarla, señorita!

—¡C-claro, Ka Kobun! —Sonrió Kougyoku, superando rápidamente su sorpresa.

Ka Kobun se le aferró, cuan niño pequeño, chillando y balbuceando cosas que sonrojaron las mejillas de Kougyoku con absoluta felicidad. Sabía que Ka Kobun solía ser exagerado y dramático, pero esa vez él no fingía. Sí; quizá estaba siendo un poco más emotivo de lo que debía, pero la chica supo que su guardián realmente estaba fascinado con la pintura, con el significado que tenía, con la idea de ser alguien a quien ella, precisamente ella, respetaba.

Judar chasqueó la lengua, retirándose con un gesto de desagrado, mientras Hakuryuu sonrió divertido y conmovido. Era la primera vez que veía a Kougyoku abrazar o ser abrazada por Ka Kobun... no, por un hombre, fuese quien fuese. Y más que sentirse molesto, se sentía bien. Ka Kobun era un hombre de fiar; era el hombre en quien más confiaba para cuidar de su hermana. De alguna forma entendía por qué ésta lo había escogido a él.

—¡Yo sabía que estos años iban a valer la pena! ¡Lo sabía! —Siguió chillando el sirviente.

Kougyoku continuó acariciando su espalda, sonriendo complacida.

—Sabía que te gustaría, Ka Kobun. Me alegra tanto que te guste.

—¡Me encanta, señorita! ¡Podría enmarcarlo si me lo permitiese!

Kougyoku rió, aún sonrojada del rostro.

Generalmente ese tipo de escenas era al revés; siendo era quien chillaba y se emocionaba como _fangirl_ mientras su guardián la escuchaba e incluso le palmeaba la espalda para tranquilizarla. Era raro cambiar de roles, pero era encantador.

Demasiado encantador que resultaba peligroso.

Hakuryuu alcanzó a notar que Kouha los observaba desde la entrada, con un aura oscura a su alrededor resaltando sus brillantes ojos sedientos de sangre, mientras mordisqueaba su dedo y gruñía y maldecía al mismo tiempo.

—Maldito sirviente de mierda, seguro quieres robarte a mi hermana fingiendo que la cuidas pero no creas que te saldrás con la tuya porque puedo hacer que te despidan, hijo de puta...

 _«Es como Alibaba-dono... qué horror...»_

Judar, desde las sombrillas, masculló algo por lo bajo, antes de prestar atención a sus apuntes. Odiaba la tarea, pero odiaba más ver esa maldita escena.

Era asquerosa para él y para Kouha y seguro sería desagradable para los demás Ren...

Hakuryuu miró severamente al azabache, como si supiera qué quería hacer, y se dirigió rápidamente a donde mismo que Judar, cruzándose de brazos. Al parecer, el menor de los Ren entendía a Judar tan bien como para no necesitar escucharlo para saber qué tramaba. Eso era realmente... raro.

—Ni se te ocurra, Judar.

—¿Qué cosa? —Fingió ignorancia.

—Hacer que despidan a Ka Kobun sólo porque estás celoso.

—Cállate, traidor, no estoy celoso.

—Casi te ves como Kouha; es obvio que estás celoso.

—No me compares con ese celópata-unicornio-2.0

—¡NO SOY UNICORNIO 2.0! —Bramó Kouha, desde la entrada de la mansión.

Ambos azabaches le ignoraron.

—Si despiden a Ka Kobun yo...

—¿Tú qué? ¿Harás que me corran? Jah —se mofó Judar, sonriendo con cinismo—. Eso quisieras, Hakuryuu. No pueden deshacerse de mí.

—... no te diré lo que quieres saber.

—... ¿qué?

—Lo que Kougyoku-dono te esconde.

Judar y Hakuryuu se observaron fijamente por varios instantes, mientras Kougyoku seguía presa en los brazos de Ka Kobun, hasta que Kouha interrumpió, pateándolo y gritándole desquiciado —aunque su intención era golpearlo de no ser porque su hermana lo sujetó a tiempo—. Después, cuando el duelo de miradas terminó, Judar se cruzó de brazos y piernas, ignorando su tarea sin hacer.

—Bien; no haré nada, pero...

—Pero a cambio te debo decir qué te esconde Kougyoku-dono, sí. Pero eso será hasta que ella termine con su temario.

—¿Ah? No, eso sí que n...

—Entonces no te diré nada.

—Entonces haré que despidan a Ka Kobun.

—Entonces le diré a Kougyoku-dono que fue tu culpa y lo recontrataremos.

—Entonces le diré a esa fortachona que babeas por ella para que te mande a la friendzone y sufras, traidor.

—Entonces yo le diré a Kougyoku-dono que te gusta para que te diga que sólo eres su amigo y que aún le gusta Sinbad-dono.

—Entonces le diré a Kouen que quieres con la vieja.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es mi hermana! —Renegó el chico, alarmado de aquella acusación.

—¿Y qué? Como si eso importara.

Hakuryuu le vio con desconcierto, pero no iba a permitirse perder contra Judar. Ya no sólo era una discusión por el bien de Ka Kobun y Kougyoku, sino algo más serio. Su integridad como hermano que quiere a su hermana como hermana y no como mujer.

—E-entonces le diré que le traes ganas.

—No le traigo ganas.

—Dudo que a Kouen-dono le importe eso.

—Con que a esas vamos... pues entonces le diré que has intentado envenenarlo.

—Entonces le diré que le has robado dinero.

—Entonces le diré a Hakuei que por tu culpa no tiene novio.

—Y yo le diré a Kougyoku-dono que por tu culpa no tiene amigos.

—¡Pues yo le diré a Kouha que has hablado mal de él y que esa vez que se enfermó del estómago fue por tu culpa!

—¡Y yo le diré a Kouha que has deseado lanzarlo por las escaleras cada que empieza de cariñoso con Kougyoku-dono porque te da celos de que él la abrace y tú no puedas porque «ay no, es la vieja» a la que le tienes ganas pero finges que no porque te crees que así serás guay y popular con las chicas!

—¡¿JUDAR QUÉ?! —Bramó Kouha, viendo a los azabaches.

Tanto Judar como Hakuryuu corrieron como alma que lleva al diablo —el mayor primero, como si estuviera viendo un monstruo irse contra su yugular, mientras el menor carburaba que estaba corriendo peligro, no tardando en brincar la banca y huir también— en el instante en que Kouha se liberó de Kougyoku y corrió tras aquel par, bramando cosas sobre matarlos por querer deshacerse de él para tirarse a su hermana menor.

Tanto la Ren como su sirviente se vieron de reojo, sin entender por qué Judar y Hakuryuu habían comenzado a levantarse falsos bastante comprometedores, decidiendo ir a comer y después a hacer tarea, mientras la pintura se secaba, sin darle importancia a los comentarios escuchados.

Kougyoku, sobre todo, no les dio importancia, a pesar de haberse sonrojado, porque se trataba de Judar. Para intimidar a Judar se tenía que usar artillería pesada como alterar a Kouha, sacando su lado celópata, o amenazarlo directamente con Kouen.

* * *

 _* Kouha vio demasiados memes xD._

 _** Espero se haya entendido esta parte, jaja._

 _*** Ka Kobun también merece algo de atención. Además, siento que Ka Kobun es bastante importante para Kougyoku considerando que es su "guardián", y bueno, si no lo hacía de esta manera no iba a poder escribir una escena que tiene lugar más adelante._

 _ **Loveisdead;** me alegra que te guste~._

 _ **Blue Kirito;** una Mary Sue es un personaje (cliché) "perfecto" que casi siempre connota que el o la autora se está proyectando en éste, haciéndose ver como el mejor, pero resultando odioso y poco creíble. Puedes buscar más características porque es un tema con bastantita información, aunque en resumen yo le diría "CÁNCER LITERARIO" (?)._

 _ **Gilver2990;** no hay que dejar que se pierda la bonita costumbre de que Alibaba sea el personaje con la peor suerte en Magi xD. Además, Kouha celoso es skdhakfa (?)._

 _¡Hasta la siguiente actualización, chicos/as! Me alegra que le estén dando una oportunidad a este fic ajsaf._


	5. Anti SinKou

**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **5.**

Ka Kobun se despidió de Kougyoku con una gran sonrisa, besándole la frente también mientras le deseaba un buen día, ignorando que Kouha se esponjaba y siseaba, reteniéndose sólo porque Kougyoku estaba en medio y no quería herirla a ella. Posteriormente el hombre se marchó casi brincando y de estar en el mundo de Magi donde el rukh es visible, Aladdin y Judar hubieran visto sus avecitas felices y doradas como jamás lo habían estado, mientras Kouha rechinaba los dientes y juraba que iba a hacer que sufriera por creerse a-saber-qué. ¡Nadie debía tratar a Koguyoku con tanto cariño si no era él! ¡Y su madre, pero ella estaba muerta!

Alibaba, Aladdin y Morgiana no supieron cómo reaccionar ante ello, mientras Hakuryuu se mofaba de Judar —ambos a salvo de la furia de Kouha gracias a la agradecida intervención de Koumei— y el azabache sólo mantenía su cara de repudio.

Los siete muchachos habían tenido la dicha o desdicha de encontrarse justo en la entrada y ser testigo de la absoluta felicidad de Ka Kobun; una alimentada no sólo por Kougyoku, sino por el mismisímo Kouen y Koumei. Y Hakuei, también.

—K-Ka Kobun se ve muy feliz... —Comentó Alibaba, mientras se dirigían a su salón.

Kougyoku sonrió, contenta.

—Le gustó mucho mi pintura. Hasta lloró.

—Incluso quiere una ampliación para enmarcarla... —Hakuryuu sentía que eso era demasiado, pero a Kougyoku la tenía fascinada.

Morgiana, Aladdín y Alibaba, en cambio, entendieron cómo debía sentirse Ka Kobun y le dieron la razón de actuar como lo hacía. Ellos también se emocionaban cuando Kougyoku los dibujaba.

Inclusive Kouha lo hacía, pero él se negaba a admitirlo si eso significaba _estar del lado_ del traidor-roba-hermanas.

—Kougyokuuuu~ —chilló Kouha, repentinamente, izando a su hermana con fuerza.

—¿Q-qué pasa, Kouha nii-sama?

—Séntemonos juntos~.

—¿U-uh? Ah, claro... —Kougyoku miró a Alibaba por inercia.

Judar la tomó del otro brazo antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo.

—Anda~, siéntate con nosotros~, para que nos pases los apuntes~.

—¿Ju-Judar-chan, tú también...?

—NEEEE, KOUGYOKUUUU~ —insistieron ambos chicos.

La Ren supo que no tenía escapatoria. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Alibaba y Aladdín ya se habían apartado de ellos y Morgiana y Hakuryuu ya estaban ingresando a su salón.

Traidores, ¿por qué siempre huían cuando Judar y Kouha comenzaban a _apropiarse_ de ella...? Eh, más bien... de hecho tenían razones para hacerlo. Kougyoku no podía culparlos por eso. Pero sí podía maldecirlos porque tendría que soportar a aquel par que la _mantenía cautiva_ , ambos encimando un pie sobre sus muslos, indiferentes a las filas rotas por su brillante idea de unir sus bancas junto a la de Kougyoku.

Yamuraiha decidió simplemente ignorar aquella escena y centrarse en dar clases, así como también ignoró que el día anterior Judar la había ofendido —aunque no era cierto— y no había pagado por ello.

—Uh... Kouha nii-sama, Judar-chan, mis piernas se acalambran.. se quejó Kougyoku, no entendiendo cómo es que su hermano y amigo no se sintieran incómodos de estar en dicha postura desde hace tres horas.

Quizá el hecho de que fuesen flexibles tenía algo que ver...

—... Judar, Kouha, ¿qué están...?

Sinbad suspiró. No se sorprendía de las excentricidades de aquel par, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Desde que su hermano menor, Ja'far*, le había casi obligado a actuar normal, toda conducta relativamente anormal era un misterio para él y menuda suerte de haber ido a parar al salón con los alumnos más extraños del colegio, comenzando con Aladdin, el niño genio, Alibaba, el ricachón-no-ricachón cuya familia conocía desde que era joven y _casi_ lo veía como un sobrino, Kouha, el sádico carita-de-niña, Judar, el delincuente-divo-no-delincuente y Kougyoku, la chica con un complejo de hermano-mayor que tiraba casi al incesto aunque Kouen era su medio hermano... sin embargo, de los excéntricos, sólo Alibaba y Kougyoku eran los más normales. A menudo hablaba con ellos fuera de clase si es que tenía oportunidad, aunque, desde que la Ren se le había declarado, la relación entre ambos se había vuelto turbia y escasas veces platicaban fuera de la clase y si no se trataba de algún tema relacionado a la esgrima.

Al menos Judar y Kouha jamás le habían reñido por eso, pero recordaba la severa mirada de Hakuryuu amenazándole. No era su culpa haber enamorado a la chica y no podía aceptar sus sentimientos porque era un maestro, aunque ninguna _excusa_ había servido para amortiguar el dolor que le causó a la chica.

Y contener la reprimenda de Ja'far en cuanto supo del asunto. Ugh, que siendo el menor era más gruñón que él...

Kougyoku se ruborizó al ver a Sinbad sacudir la cabeza, desviando la atención hacia la pizarra. Había olvidado que su siguiente clase era esgrima, que en esa ocasión no irían al gimnasio y no practicarían esgrima —porque, al parecer, gracias a ciertos alumnos, es decir, Judar y otros que ni recordaba su nombre, se tenían que retomar algunos conceptos teóricos antes del examen final— y que ella estaba en una situación comprometedora. Deseó que la tierra se la tragara y entendió mejor que nunca por qué Judar también le había seguido el juego a Kouha, no obstante, no podía culparlo. Judar era un asco con cualquier cosa que requiriera esfuerzo físico y haber _aceptado_ un repaso general antes del examen —para ver si se le grababa algo en la cabeza y por fin hacía las cosas como debían ser en lugar de chillar y renegar por _no contarle nada de lo que hacía_ — ya era un gran esfuerzo de su parte, pues conociéndolo, éste hubiera decidido reprobar de nuevo de no haberle rogado que se esforzara en esa materia.

—Neee, vieja, no te distraigas —Judar dejó caer su pierna en el muslo de Kougyoku, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

La chica respingó, dándose cuenta que Sinbad les miraba de reojo.

—No hagas eso —masculló por lo bajo, fingiendo escribir conceptos que ya conocía en la práctica—. Es tu última oportunidad, Judar-chan. La siguiente semana es el examen y **tienes** que pasarlo. Así que enfócate y deja de molestarme.

—Pero si tú me **tienes** que ayudar, así que debes prestar atención también~

—Yo puedo ayudarte, Judar-kun —intervino Kouha, ignorando que Sinbad y el resto los escuchaba cuchichear—. Recuerda que Kougyoku tiene que terminar su temario y no tendrá tanto tiempo.

—Tu ayuda es tan inservible como la de ese idiota.

—Judar —habló Sinbad, cansado de lidiar con la actitud del muchacho, siempre reacio a escucharlo o prestarle atención a su clase a menos que no fuera _traducida_ por Kougyoku.

—Ya, ya, déjate de quejas y sigue con lo tuyo. Estoy prestando atención.

—Retírate de con los Ren.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? No quiero.

—Judar-chan...

—Hazlo. Estás distrayéndolos.

—Si te refieres a la vieja, tú la distraes. Vete tú, mejor —le contraatacó.

Alibaba y Aladdín suspiraron, viendo con pena a Kougyoku. La chica ardía de la vergüenza, deseando callar a Judar aunque sabía que sería inútil.

Sinbad intentó mantener la compostura aunque lidiar con Judar era lo único que rompía su semblante relajado, simpático y galante.

—Judar, no lo diré de nuev...

—¿Sabías que te va a pintar hoy? Así de mal la tienes.

—¡Ju-Judar-chan...!

El azabache pasó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, ignorando la furiosa y avergonzada mirada de Kougyoku. Kouha frunció el cejo.

—Bueno, eso da a entender.

—... Judar, deja de desviar el tema y retírate de allí. _Por favor_ —siseó Sinbad, harto de que Judar siempre le reprochara en su cara cuánto quisiera, o siempre metiera a Kougyoku para excusarse y _usarla de cebo_ a fin de cambiar de tema y salirse con la suya.

Como era de esperarse, Judar no se movió. De hecho, sonrió con maldad y fingió escribir, mientras el resto de la clase, entre ellos Alibaba y Aladdin, se preguntaban, por enésima vez, cómo es que Kougyoku lo soportaba.

Sinbad desistió, no queriendo incomodar aún más a la clase ni a Kougyoku, y no tardó en retomar en dónde se quedó. Eso sí, Judar no se salvó de las constantes veces que le preguntaba cualquier cosa sólo como desquite.

La mayoría de las veces Judar refunfuñó y masculló hasta apartarse de con los hermanos, sabiendo que eso era lo que quería Sinbad. Y diablos, era alejarse al rincón o reprobar antes del examen.

* * *

—¿Vas a dibujar a Sinbad, Kougyoku? —Le preguntó Kouha, mientras salían al receso.

La chica desvió la mirada, buscando el apoyo de sus amigos. Estos no tardaron en ir a su rescate.

—¡Oh, Kougyoku, ayer vi algo que te podría gustar! —Dijo Alibaba, dándole un suave codazo a Aladdin—. ¿Verdad, Aladdin?

—¡Síp!

—Oh, ¿y qué es?

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, no sabiendo qué decir. Antes de que Kouha o Judar —que por primera vez estaba callado y no se metía en la plática, aún fastidiado por Sinbad— abrieran la boca, no tardaron en llegar Morgiana y Hakuryuu al rescate, siendo la menor quien habló, como si los cinco amigos estuvieran sincronizados y supieran cuando uno estaba en apuros.

—Vimos una falda muy linda, Kougyoku-san. Podría gustarte. Hakuryuu-san dijo que te podría quedar bien y es verdad; deberías probártela.

La realidad era que Hakuryuu había mencionado que aquella falda le quedaría bien a alguien, por su color rosa y su caída en picos, y de alguna manera todos lo atribuyeron a Kougyoku, cuando se refería en sí a Morgiana. El Ren era un idiota intentando dar indirectas y como estaba avergonzado, les dio la razón.

Judar y Kouha vieron a Hakuryuu con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Q-qué? Yo ayudaba a Aneue a escoger su ropa —se excusó, desviando la mirada.

Morgiana asintió a su favor. A ella también la había ayudado, pero habían acordado no decírselo a nadie más que a Kougyoku, quien ya se lo había imaginado cuando vio a la pelirroja con una blusa encantadora que por sí misma jamás hubiera escogido.

—¡Deberíamos ir esta tarde! —Intervino Kougyoku, maravillada—. Hace tiempo que no compro ropa nueva. Sería bueno usarla...

—¿Para intentar impresionar a Sinbad, quizá? —Masculló Judar.

Y oh, cuánto deseó Koguyoku que no lo hubiera hecho...

—¡ÉL ES UN ADULTO, KOUGYOKU! ¡ESO ES PEDOFILIA! —Bramó Kouha, aferrándose a su hermana—. ¡Sólo se permite el Rencesto, Kougyoku, no el _SinKou_ **!

—... ¿acabas de...?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el chico, hundiéndose de hombros—. Soy _Anti SinKou_ , déjame en paz Judar-kun, o me haré _Anti JuKou_ también.

—¿Qué es _JuKou_? —Preguntó Aladdin, inocentemente.

—¡JudarxKougyoku, por supuesto! —Contestó Kouha. Kougyoku se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras Judar rodaba los ojos—. ¿Cómo no sabes eso? Es de cultura general en casa.

—L-lo siento, Kouha onii-san... yo no emparejo a la gente ni le pongo nombres... ni mucho menos vivo donde mismo que ustedes...

—Por eso el _AlaKou_ no es tan popular como el _AliKou_ o _JuKou_ entre nosotros, ¿sabes? _«Aunque odio el AliKou»._ Te falta más cojones, Aladdin. Así no vas a impresionar a mi hermana, y mira que yo te lo estoy diciendo. Lo suyo tiene potencial. El _AlaKou_ como que me gusta.

Kougyoku se le quedó viendo a su hermano con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Su protector y celoso hermano pro-Rencesto estaba _a favor_ de...? ¡Ugh, eso era ilegal! Aunque no es que ella fuera mayor de edad...

—¿Y qué es el...?

Judar intervino, sintiéndose traicionado por Kouha, tirando del cabello de éste con fuerza desmedida. Kouha, por consecuencia, ahogó un chillido y se aferró aún más a Kougyoku.

—Deja de andar _emparejando_ rarezas, Kouha.

—Soy libre de _shippear_ lo que yo considere mejor, Judar-kun.

—No son personajes ficticios. (Cof...)

—¿Y qué?

—...

Morgiana, Hakuryuu, Alibaba y Aladdin se vieron con confusión, a diferencia de Kougyoku, que se sentía tan avergonzada que ya ni sentía el agarre de su hermano. Tampoco se daba cuenta de que los siete estaban en el pasillo y su plática podían escucharla _todos_...

—No te desvíes del tema, Kouha. ¿Qué le estabas preguntando a la vieja?

—¡Oh, es verdad!

—Deberíamos ir a otro lado. —Intervino Hakuryuu—. ¿Qué tal si esta vez comemos en la cafetería?

—Me agrada la idea —lo secundaron Alibaba y Aladdin, decidiendo dejar de lado el tema de los _shipps_ , porque jamás habían imaginado que Kouha fuera... _un friki_.

Aunque era hermano de Kougyoku, _otra friki_ , y convivía con Judar. Esperar algo normal de él, sano y sin excentricidades, era como esperar que Hakuryuu se le confesara a Morgiana; inútil.

Morgiana bajó la mirada, hundiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda de la idea de Hakuryuu.

—Yo... esta vez no traigo mucho dinero...

—¡Descuida, Morgiana-chan! —Habló Kougyoku, cuya actitud de hermana-mayor se activaba cada que Morgiana lucía decaída. Así, con una gran sonrisa y zafándose de Kouha con rapidez, quien la dejó libre mientras tenía un duelo de miradas con Judar aunque no supiera por qué, la Ren abrazó a su amiga—. ¡Yo te compraré lo que quieras! ¡Y no se vale que te niegues; para eso están los amigos!

—U-uh... está bien... gracias, Kougyoku-san, te lo pagar...

—Nada de eso, Morgiana-chan. ¡Ahora andando!

—Te digo que andar shippeando a los demás es raro. Es como si te shippeara con Kouen, por ejemplo —masculló Judar.

—La gente es libre de shippear lo que quiera, entiéndelo.

—Ugh, eres un friki sin remedio.

—Tú también eres un friki.

—No lo soy.

—Coleccionas figuras de...

—¡Hey, ustedes dos, apúrense o los dejaremos! —Les avisó Kougyoku.

Judar y Kouha vieron al quinteto lejos de ellos, mientras la Ren reanudaba su caminata, dejando de pelear para verse de rojo antes de hundirse de hombros y seguirlos. Kougyoku los estaba invitando, después de todo, olvidando, de nuevo, su duda inicial —porque Judar también dudaba aunque estaba casi seguro de que Kougyoku pintaría a Sinbad—, tanto por su discusión como porque Kougyoku comenzó a explicar con mayor detenimiento a Aladdin y Morgiana sobre la actitud actual de Ka Kobun.

Kouha, en realidad, olvidó _todo_ por los celos, jurando de nuevo que Ka Kobun lo pagaría. Judar recordó la plática del día anterior y por seguridad se alejó unos pasos, manteniendo a Kougyoku en la mira para usarla de escudo en caso de necesitarlo.

 _«Maldito Hakuryuu, mira que hablar pestes en frente de Kouha...»._

* * *

—Ne, Kouha onii-san, quiero hablar contigo —habló Aladdin, dejando de beber su malteada. Se levantó de su lugar, tomando a Kouha del brazo, y ante las miradas confundidas de sus amigos, se apartó de la cafetería con el Ren preso en su agarre—. Eh.. .hace rato hablaste de... eh, ¿parejas?

—Shipps, parejas, es lo mismo.

El niño se ruborizó, mirando discretamente hacia Kougyoku, que reanudaba su plática con Alibaba, mientras ambos se manchaban las narices con crema. Judar farfullaba, _excluido_ ahora que no estaba Kouha, Hakuryuu le sacaba plática a Morgiana y ésta se alternaba entre ignorar que Alibaba la empujaba y responder a lo que Hakuryuu le decía, como si no quería alguna bebida o un dulce en específico.

—... ¿y-y qué es el AliKou y AlaKou?

Kouha sonrió de oreja a oreja, gesto que Aladdin sintió como _no muy buena señal_.

—Jujuju, así que te interesa~.

—E-es sólo curiosidad.

—Ya sabes la respuesta, Aladdin.

El niño guardó silencio, regresando con sus amigos rápidamente, sin nada más que decir. Kouha le siguió, sentándose entre Judar y Kougyoku.

El primero le vio con severidad; la segunda le sonrió, sin deseos de preguntar nada. Los asuntos de Kouha eran suyos; si él quería compartirlos, lo escucharía gustosa. Si no, no haría preguntas. Respetaba su privacidad.

Morgiana miró con curiosidad a Aladdin, sentado entre ella y Alibaba, antes de que el niño le sonriera, manchando su nariz con crema batida.

La mayoría de los chicos, menos Judar, se rieron cuando Morgiana hizo viscos, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Hakuryuu sintió que había visto a un ángel, teniendo que desviar la mirada antes de que el carmesí de sus mejillas fuera muy obvio.

 _«Ugh...»._

Judar se levantó, asqueado de tanto cariño y amistad, risas y diversión en un mismo lugar, alejándose rápidamente de la cafetería sin dar explicaciones. También ignoró el llamado de Kougyoku y, en general, ignoró a la chica por el resto del día, sobre todo a la hora de que ésta comenzó a pintar su siguiente tema.

De pronto no se sentía cómodo cerca de la chica, porque en donde sea que ésta estuviera el ambiente era... sofocante. Judar no lo soportaba.

* * *

 _* No me gusta el yaoi en Magi (ya casi me imagino sus comentarios de que soy una "homofóbica", pero bue), así que he decidido hacerlos hermanos :P. Igual no es muy relevante, pero quería aclararlo. Nada personal, en serio. Respeto sus gustos y espero que ustedes respeten los míos.  
_

 _** Kouha pasa mucho tiempo en internet (?). Es dañino, Kouha, pls, stahp, consigue ayuda, keséyo_ _(?_ _ _?)_ _

* * *

_**Guest;** creo que he hecho a Kouha un monstruo al asecho de quien se fije en su hermanita sin su autorización, qué miedo xD. Sobre el HakuMor, yo los shippeo como algo muy platónico, tierno y doloroso al mismo tiempo, así que será normal que haya algunas insinuaciones y momentitos sutiles sin llegar a nada. Espero que eso sea suficiente~._

 _Ya casi olvidaba actualizar, se me anda juntando alguito de trabajo de mi tesis, mi servicio y así, pero trataré de no dejar de actualizar. So, ojala sigan_ _ _leyendo e__ _ _ _l fic__. ¡Hasta __la próxima!_


	6. Tercer Día

**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **6.**

—¡Waaa, qué gran día! —Kougyoku se tumbó en el sillón de la sala, sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Hakuryuu también tomó asiento, dejándole lugar a Kouha para que éste no le empujara, asintiendo al comentario de su hermana. Ver a Morgiana y Kougyoku juntas, yendo de un lado a otro probándose ropa —más que nada por la Ren— había sido encantador. La estoica pelirroja y la sonriente Ren se veían tan contentas que ni él, ni Alibaba, Aladdin o Kouha pudieron evitar regocijarse de la alegría y sentir que sus mejillas se incendiaban agradablemente, con alguna que otra foto de contrabando incluida.

Además, durante su salida Morgiana había fijado su atención a un vestido bastante lindo que Kougyoku le compró sin chistarlo. Kouha ni siquiera renegó de que gastara dinero en alguien más porque vio en los ojos de su hermanita una alegría que lo conmovió, más aún cuando Morgiana prometió usar dicho vestido en su siguiente salida.

Ahora todos esperaban que fuera fin de semana para ver a Morgiana vistiendo aquel encantador vestido rosa hasta la rodilla con estampados de flores. Especialmente Kougyoku y Hakuryuu. Pero sobre todo Hakuryuu.

—Señorita, bienvenida —le llamó Ka Kobun, entregándole un vaso con agua—, ¿voy preparando los materiales para su nueva pintura?

—Ah... sí, por favor.

Kougyoku hubiese deseado posponer su siguiente pintura, cansada por su largo día con sus amigos, sus risas y bromas, e incluso su secreta intención de olvidarse de Judar para no seguir angustiada de su actitud, pero sabía que si movía el día las cosas no sucederían como quería. Por ello se animó mentalmente a hacerlo mientras Ka Kobun la ayudaba con todos sus materiales y se esforzó en no sonrojarse al recordar a quién dibujaría ese día.

Nadie estaría de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, pero no haría caso, de todos modos, se dijo mentalmente. De hecho, se estaba preparando mentalmente para el drama que haría Kouha luego de tan espléndido día y no dudaba en que tendría que prevenirse para la burla de Judar. Eso, si es que éste dejaba de ignorarla...

 _«Y luego dice que yo soy la que se pone chipi*»,_ se dijo a sí misma, echándose porras antes de tomar el pincel en manos.

Como era de esperarse, Kouha, Hakuryuu y Ka Kobun estaban atentos a cada movimiento suyo; el menor con cierta mirada de disgusto. Esa vez Koumei no estaba... y Kougyoku no pudo dejar de pensar en Judar, quien no estaba a la vista, mientras comenzaba a trazar líneas moradas para el cabello del retrato que estaba por comenzar.

A veces le angustiaba de sobre manera la actitud de su amigo y otras veces no le daba tanta importancia porque sabía que Judar era así. Desde que lo conocía, el muchacho había demostrado ser alguien extraño que ella no entendía en su totalidad, como si hubiera algo en él que, hasta la fecha actual, siguiera atormentándolo e impidiéndole abrirse ante los demás, incluida ella, su _mejor amiga_.

Aunque Judar jamás se dignaba en admitir que Kougyoku era su amiga ni mucho menos su mejor amiga, tanto para hacerla molestar como por alguna desconocida razón.

* * *

Sinbad ni siquiera llegó a la entrada del colegio cuando el gruñido de Kouha retumbó por todo el lugar ordenándole _encararlo_. Ni bien se giró para ver al enano, su sorpresa fue evidente y su semblante relajado y galante cambió en cuanto Kouha, con los dientes apretados y sus ojos flameantes, le atravesaron cuan dagas, con una ira que jamás había visto en alguien de su edad. A sus espaldas Kougyoku le veía con ojos llorosos y la boca apretada, como si quisiera hablar pero no pudiera. Hakuryuu le vio con severidad, manteniéndose a un lado de su hermana; Ka Kobun se concentraba en su señorita más que en el hombre que había roto su corazón tiempo atrás y Judar sólo sonreía con maldad, disfrutando del drama, dejando atrás su anterior comportamiento, extraño y asocial, reemplazándolo por su habitual actitud.

—¡Lo sabía, maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú, pedófilo, quieres quitarme a mi hermana! —Rugió el Ren, tirando del cabello de Sinbad. Acto seguido, el hombre se agachó, permitiéndole a Kouha tomarlo del cuello de su camisa—. Desde el instante en que te vi supe que no eres de fiar. ¡¿Inalcanzable para Kougyoku, huh?! ¡Dime, ¿qué rayos le hiciste a mi hermana para que piense eso de ti?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Contestó tranquilamente.

Kouha rechinó los dientes, empujándole.

—¡No te hagas el idiota, Sinbad!

—Creí que este tema ya había sido superado. Por el bien de Kougyoku, Kouha, deja esto por la paz.

Sinbad no sabía de qué hablaba Kouha, pero no dudaba de que se tratara sobre la confesión de la Ren o algo semejante. Ciertamente no tenía intenciones de asegurarlo ahora que veía que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que parecía, pues Kouha le vio con tanto odio y furia que no dudaba que se le lanzaría en cualquier momento.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, el Ren no estaba siendo berrinchudo sólo porque sí. El chico estaba estaba cabreadísimo, celoso, sí, pero iracundo, como jamás en su vida se había sentido. Las emociones que sentía en ese momento eran diferentes a las que sentía tratándose de Alibaba u otro amigo cercano de Kougyoku y Sinbad notó aquello temiendo no por él —porque sabía defenderse bastante bien y tratar con gruñones y Ja'fa eraun ejemplo de ello—, sino por Kougyoku.

Sinbad no tenía intenciones de volver a herir a la chica con lo mismo. Sabía que ella no lo soportaría porque se trataba del hombre de quién aún sentía algo y su amado hermano. Lo menos que quisiera ver la Ren era ver a dos de sus seres amados pelear y el hombre lo sabía bastante bien que ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para querer ponerle un alto a la situación.

Kouha, sin embargo, no pensaba lo mismo. Él no había sabido sobre la confesión de Kougyoku ni había descubierto que la razón de su depresión, varios meses atrás, fuera por un amor no correspondido. La chica había sabido mentir bastante bien que ni siquiera Judar supo de dicho episodio, ni siquiera sus demás hermanos, a excepción de Hakuryuu. Lo único que el Ren había sabido era que no quería que su hermanita volviera a sufrir por nada del mundo. No quería verla llorar ni tragarse el llanto ni fingir ser feliz cuando no lo era.

No quería que Kougyoku sufriera por algo inalcanzable y Sinbad era, en esos momentos, justo el dolor que Kouha tanto deseaba erradicar del pecho de su hermana.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ver a mi hermana ni quiero saber **nada** **más** de ti, Sinbad —gruñó Kouha, liberándolo—. Si te acercas a Kougyoku me haré cargo de que te corran de aquí. De mí te acuerdas si no lo hago.

Hakuryuu decidió intervenir, reconociendo que la situación estaba siendo, además de _riesgosa_ , injusta tanto para Sinbad como para Kougyoku. No es como que el chico quisiera que su hermana siguiera sufriendo por el hombre, pero la decisión de Kouha estaba siendo demasiado impulsiva y egoísta.

—Kouha...

—Me gustaría hacer lo que me pides, Kouha —habló Sinbad, manteniéndose tranquilo. Kougyoku sintió una puñalada en su pecho—, pero es imposible. Soy su maestro y no hay forma de que dejemos de vernos a menos que me corran. Algo que, por cierto, no es posible.

—¡Pues lo será!

—Kouha, deja de ser irracional —intervino Hakuryuu—. Sinbad-sensei tiene razón...

—¡Me importa una mierda! —Bramó Kouha.

Judar ensanchó su sonrisa. Ah, hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de una discusión como esa. Kouha solía ser infantil, pero cuando se enojaba en serio, era increíble. No había discusión que no ganara ni pelea que perdiera. El muchacho estaba esperando el instante en que comenzaran los golpes para ver como Sinbad era corrido por ponerle la mano encima a un estudiante así fuese para defenderse...

Kougyoku, en cambio, no supo cuándo comenzó a retroceder, sintiéndose demasiado sofocada y asustada como para seguir escuchando a su hermano con ese intimidante tono que jamás había escuchado en su vida, ni ver a Hakuryuu tratar de arreglar las cosas, o Sinbad mantenerse en calma cuando era obvio que estaba comenzando a cansarse de aquel infantilismo y egoísmo del Ren... ni cuando comenzó a desconocer a Judar con esa sonrisa desagradable, totalmente distinta a la sonrisa que solía dedicarle a ella cuando la molestaba o intentaba _contentarla_.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, la chica ya había huido a cualquier lugar menos la entrada del colegio, escuchando un vago llamado de quien no reconoció, pero debió de haber sido Alibaba.

Se suponía que ya había superado ese dolor, ese miedo de ver a Sinbad a los ojos, de ver a los demás sin tener que fingir. Ese dolor de sentirse sola y usada y desamparada. Se suponía que estaba bien, que siempre lo estaría.

Pero no era verdad, porque en el fondo seguía escondiendo sus miedos, incertidumbres y pesares y los disfrazaba de malos ratos que podían ser olvidados con una salida o una risa o platicando con Ka Kobun.

Y lo peor... era que Kougyoku maldecía a Kouha, a su amado hermano, por hacerle comprender que seguía evadiendo su pesar en lugar de encararlo de una vez por todas.

 _[Lo siento, Alibaba-chan, no me siento bien. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?],_ escribió en su celular, antes de enviar el mensaje.

Pasaron apenas unos instantes para recibir su respuesta, mientras la Ren se mantenía dentro de uno de los almacenes del colegio. Ni ella entendía cómo había llegado allí, pero en vista de lo solitario y alejado que era, consideró que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse hasta decidirse en sali e ir a casa. De preferencia, antes que lo hicieran sus hermanos y Judar.

 _[¿Te encuentras bien? Vi que corrías... puedes hablar conmigo si quieres. ¿Dónde estás?]_

Kougyoku sonrió. Alibaba era tan buen amigo, siempre cuidando de ella y procurando su bienestar. Lo quería mucho por su sencillez, su ternura, su timidez, su cariño y esa casi obsesión insana de proteger a quienes estimaba, además de su estupidez y pésima suerte en la vida, hilarante incluso para él. Cuando había sido rechazada, el primero en estar con ella había sido él, prestándole su hombro para que llorara y manteniéndose a su lado hasta que ella por fin pudo hablar. Kougyoku se sentía mal de no poder regresarle todos sus cuidados y rechazar su ayuda temiendo herir su ego. Como en esa ocasión, tras contestarle que no era necesario.

 _[Mejor quédate en clase y me pasas los apuntes, ¿va?]_

 _[Si así lo deseas... espero te mejores, Kougyoku. Aladdin te manda un abrazo]._

Aladdin... ese niño era la ternura andante. La Ren sonrió al imaginarlo con sus bracitos extendidos y respondió, sintiéndose más tranquila consigo misma.

 _[Muchas gracias, Alibaba-chan]._

Kougyoku dejó su celular a un lado, junto a su mochila, y suspiró. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo y el doloroso pesar estrujar su pecho, pero se negó a seguir llorando. Ella ya no era esa niña enamorada de su maestro. Ya había superado esa etapa tras el largo duelo que conllevó sur rechazo. ¿Por qué seguía afectada por ello? Debía levantarse y demostrar quién era. Así había impresionado a Alibaba y se había ganado la amistad de Morgiana —la estoica y solitaria pelirroja en ese entonces—, incluso había conseguido simpatizar a medias con Aladdin.

Sí, exacto. Ella era fuerte y segura y nada la tumbaba... por mucho tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que Alibaba y sus amigos le decían. ¿Por qué no podía demostrarlo a los demás y sólo lo hacía con ellos?

Las lágrimas escozaron en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar, abrazando sus rodillas.

¿Por qué cuando se trataba de Sinbad no podía más que ser una frágil y llorona chica, como Judar tanto le dijo cuando la molestaba al descubrir que estaba enamorada?

 _Judar_... quizá era eso. Kougyoku estaba superando su rechazo, su decepción amorosa, estaba volviendo a ser la de antes, pero Judar... él seguía insistiendo en recordar sus errores. Él la hundía. Kougyoku no quería admitirlo, pero era verdad. Judar se encargaba de restregar en su cara cada uno de sus errores, la humillaba, la avergonzaba, la cuidaba a su manera tanto como solía abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba y nunca faltaba alguna burla que la hiciera sentir mal en lugar de molestarla o hacerla enojar como siempre. Y desde que Kouha se había juntado más con él, el Ren se ponía histérico fácilmente, como si Judar hubiera envenenado su mente haciéndole creer que toda persona que se acercaba a Kougyoku quería algo de ella.

 _«De hecho...»_ , ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, Kougyoku comenzaba a creer que Judar estaba sabotéandola. _«Siempre está molestándome y buscando la forma de que me vaya mal... ¿qué tramará? Eso es ser un mal amigo...»_

Sí, un mal amigo que conocía desde niña y estuvo a su lado cuando nadie, más que sus hermanos, lo hicieron. Todavía en aquellos entonces era... más tranquilo. Pero Judar creció y, desde que entró al colegio, algo en él cambió. ¿O ella lo hizo?

 _«Espera, ¿por qué estoy pensando en Judar-chan?»_

Kougyoku suspiró, golpeando suavemente su frente con sus rodillas. Al menos pensar en Judar la ayudaba a olvidarse de Sinbad...

Su celular vibró, sobresaltando a la chica.

 _[¿Dónde carajos te metiste, bruja llorona?]._

Kougyoku frunció el ceño. Ella no era una bruja, llorona sí, un poco, ¡pero no bruja!

 _[No te importa],_ contestó, y se dijo a sí misma no volver a contestar. No estaba de humor.

Más que estar triste, ahora estaba molesta y no entendía del todo la razón. Aunque, después de todo, tratándose de Judar, Kougyoku no necesitaba razones para molestarse. Judar era la persona que sacaba de ella su lado más violento, explosivo y tsundere. en ocasiones podía estar riendo y luego gritando y en otro sonreír y luego llorar. Con Judar todo era posible.

Ese idiota tenía un don maldito de sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

El celular volvió a vibrar. Algo raro, porque Judar no era muy amante de usar el teléfono y se tardaba horrores en contestar. Kougyoku lo sabía mejor que nadie. El muchacho tardaba hasta días en contestarle cada que la chica estaba fuera y le pedía ayuda a Judar o le pedía que les diera un aviso a sus hermanos.

 _[Kouha está preocupado. Esto es serio, vieja. ¿Dónde estás?]._

 _«Kouha nii-sama...»_ , Kougyoku apagó el celular, antes de que Judar siquiera pensara en marcarle. Nuevamente su ánimo decaía. _«Sé que él sólo me protege... pero...»_

La puerta del almacen se abrió, avisado por el movimiento de la perilla. Kougyoku se quedó estática en su lugar, con sus ojos rojos y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Oh-oh...

 _«¡Ju-Judar-chan tramposo! ¡Sabías donde estaba y...!»_

No, no, no, lo menos que quería Kougyoku era ver a Judar, o mejor dicho, que Judar la viera en su estado actual. ¡Sería vergonzoso incluso cuando él ya había visto casi todas sus facetas!

* * *

 _*Esto es algo que Judar le dice a Kougyoku en otro fic, pero me gusta hacer "cameos" porque son cosas que creo que quedan bien en todo tipo de fics, sean AU o no._

 _¡Ah, por fin! Sí, un poco más cortito el capítulo de lo habitual, pero, ¡ya está listo, que es lo importante! Además, he decidido cortarlo aquí por maldosa, muajaja. Okno, es que me está costando horrores escribir capítulos largos (ya que terminé_ **Metáforas y Duraznos** _y_ **Judar-chan** _son capítulos cortitos) y no quiero seguir tardando en actualizar. Además, lo que se viene podría no ser del agrado de todos así que mejor escribirlo a parte por si se lo quieren brincar (?)._

 _ **Loveisdead;** no te preocupes por eso del Guest. Ya te ubico, creo. Y sí, Kouha se pasa con Kougyoku xD. Es un desmadre, se aprovecha de que su hermana soporta sus tonterías, aunque en este capítulo ya no fue nada gracioso (algo de drama no hace daño) D:. Qué bueno que te gusten mis fics T/w/T, me chibeas, jaja._


	7. Desaparecida

**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **7.**

Kougyoku estaba paralizada, viendo la perilla moviéndose como si de su peor miedo se tratara. Intentó levantarse y esconderse —¿dónde? Ni idea—, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo en su lugar, tembloroso y tratando de contener su sollozo y su miedo, también su vergüenza e indignación.

Judar era su _amigo_ desde muy jóvenes. Conocía casi todo de ella; la había visto en todo tipo de situaciones, desde sus ratos más alegres hasta sus momentos más amargos, pero en ese momento la Ren no deseaba ser vista por él. No deseaba que la viera con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus mejillas sonrojadas con lágrimas secas y su rostro decaído y marcado con el profundo pesar que había comenzado muchos meses atrás, porque sentía una gran vergüenza de sí misma por ello.

Y, conociendo a Judar, el muchacho se burlaría de ella antes que nada. Kougyoku no quería más golpes a su ego.

Pero entonces el miedo de la chica se hizo realidad, pues la perilla se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Kougyoku, ante esto, se agazapó en su lugar, ocultando su rostro, haciendo la cuenta regresiva antes de que se escuchara la carcajada cruel de Judar. Sin embargo, no escuchó nada y su curiosidad ganó al cabo de unos segundos, pues alzó la mirada para ver a Judar, tratando de comprender por qué no se burlaba de ella.

—...

Y cuando alzó la mirada, viendo los dorados ojos del hombre que recién ingresaba al lugar, la Ren entendió por qué Judar no se reía.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Era Sinbad. No Judar.

—¡S-Sinbad-sensei! —Chilló Kougyoku, sonrojándose con fuerza.

Kougyoku deseó en ese momento que estuviera Judar en lugar de Sinbad, porque la vergüenza que la invadió en ese momento superó por creces la más grande vergüenza vivida en su vida hasta la actualidad.

Más aún porque el hombre se veía preocupado por ella, al grado de hincarse y mirarla fijamente, o al menos lo que Kougyoku, abochornada, le dejó ver, luego de que se cubriera la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Kougyoku?

—¡¿Q-qué hace aquí?!

—... eh... buscarte.

La Ren negó con la cabeza, admitiendo no esperarse aquella contestación, mientras ahogaba sus chillidos.

—¡Váyase! ¡Por favor!

—Sé... sé que no soy la persona más indicada para esto, pero escúchame... —le murmuró, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, con el fin de verle el rostro. Su sonrojado rostro con ojos llorosos—. No quiero que me malinterpretes. No vine aquí para llevarte con tu hermano ni mucho menos para convencerte de volver a clases. A menos que quieras eso.

Kougyoku negó con la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas y la vergüenza.

Sinbad sonrió, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, con una gentileza que caló, que quemó a la Ren. Porque él jamás podría verla como ella aún lo veía a él.

—Si quieres, te llevaré a tu casa. No tienes que esconderte aquí, y descuida; no le diré a nadie que te vi. ¿Está bien?

—... sí... sí, está bien, Sinbad-sensei...

El hombre se levantó, tirando suavemente de ella hasta ponerla de pie, viéndola con una media sonrisa. Kougyoku bajó la mirada, apretando los labios, esforzándose en no romper a llorar frente al hombre del que aún estaba enamorada; aquel que tomaba su mano con tanto cuidado, como si fuera una frágil y sumamente valiosa muñeca, aquel que le sonreía con nada más que ternura, como si de un padre se tratara, y aquel que destrozaba su corazón, como si no se diera cuenta de ello.

—Te espero en mi coche. —Kougyoku miró a Sinbad con un gran rubor en su rostro, muda de la sorpresa—. Para que no piensen cosas que no.

 _«Como si fueran a hacerlo...»_ , se dijo a sí misma, dirigiéndose hacia su mochila.

Sinbad, mientras tanto, salió del almacén, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Cuando Kougyoku vio su celular, no pudo más que recordar a Judar y toda convicción desapareció, sintiéndose aún más abatida y avergonzada de su decisión. Después de todo, Judar tenía razón al burlarse de ella, porque, al tratarse de Sinbad, ella no hacía más que tropezar con la misma piedra una y otra vez, como si no se cansara de decepcionarse y lastimarse a sí misma con un amor no correspondido que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podría suceder ni mostraba la más mínima posibilidad de hacerlo.

Kougyoku no tardó en asomarse a ambos lados del almacén, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde Sinbad la esperaba tal y como había dicho que lo haría.

* * *

Ya era la hora del receso y Kougyoku seguía sin aparecer. Y, por si no fuera poco, no daba ninguna señal de vida. Ya no respondía sus mensajes ni se dignaba en contestar sus llamadas. Era raro viniendo de su parte, demasiado raro, porque la Ren era la clase de chica que jamás dejaba hablando solo a nadie, mucho menos a Judar.

Hasta ese momento.

Judar masculló cuando, por enésima vez, fue enviado a buzón de voz. Estuvo tentado a lanzarle su celular a Kouha, pero el chico estaba ya lo suficientemente abatido por lo sucedido, con su cabeza sobre su pupitre y sus ánimos por los suelos, como para arruinar aún más su estado de ánimo —que realmente deseaba hacerlo, por ser un imbécil—, así que sólo se dignó a dejarlo en su pupitre y cruzarse de brazos, pensando.

Aunque después le dio un zape a Kouha, decidiendo que era lo mínimo que se merecía por ser un melodrámatico con complejo de hermana... gracias a su culpa, sí, pero eso iba de más.

—Imbécil.

—Ow... —se quejó el Ren, pero nada más.

Aladdin le miraba de reojo con tristeza, deseando ayudarlo aunque supiera lo mismo que él en cuánto a la ubicación de Kougyoku, y Alibaba se vio incluso tentado de llamarle, creyendo que tendría algo de suerte. Pero nadie hizo nada más en vista de la situación, deseando que el día terminara cuanto antes para que, cada quien y a su manera, intentara buscar y ayudar a Kougyoku. En especial su mejor amigo que sabía bastante bien cuán mal debía sentirse su mejor amiga en ese momento.

—¿Alibaba-san, Aladdin? —Preguntó Morgiana, asomándose por la puerta. Atrás de ella estaba Hakuryuu.

—¡Mor-san! —Le saludó Aladdin, tratando de verse normal. La chica no sabía, o al menos eso creía él, sobre la situación de Kougyoku.

Aunque quizá, al ser compañera de Hakuryuu, debía estar al tanto. Kougyoku era su única amiga mujer, después de todo. Su mejor amiga mujer que la trataba como su hermana menor.

—¿Dónde está Kougyoku-san?

Alibaba miró a Hakuryuu con curiosidad, no esperando la inocente pregunta de Morgiana. El chico se encogió de hombros, sonriendo penoso, delatando, con aquello, que no había sido capaz de decirle nada a Morgiana para no preocupar a la chica, así como por otros motivos que involucraban la seguridad de Kouha... o la seguridad de ambos, mejor dicho. Nadie en su sano juicio quería ser blanco de una de las patadas mortales de Morgiana ni tampoco de las locuras que Kouha podía hacer cuando se le provocaba.

—¡Mor-Morgiana, hola! —Saludó Alibaba, intentando hacer tiempo para pensar en algo. Judar y Kouha notaron aquello y, aunque detestaban al unicornio, comprendieron que sus acciones eran las más sensatas tratándose de Morgiana—. Te ves linda, ¿acaso te hiciste algo en especial que debamos saber? Tus pestañas se ven más largas este día.

La chica se sonrojó, para horror de Hakuryuu, llevándose ambas manos a sus mofletes inflados. Pero luego regresó en sí y negó con la cabeza, tranquilizando al joven a sus espaldas, que casi sufría un ataque al corazón en sintonía con un mal de amor.

—No, Alibaba-san. Y por favor, no me cambies de tema. ¿Dónde está Kougyoku-san?

—E-escuché que tú y Hakuryuu salieron la otra vez, Mor-san. ¡Felicidades!

—... ¿qué?

 _«¿Tan difícil es decir "no lo sé"?»_ —Se preguntó Judar a sí mismo.

—¡A-Aladdin-dono, ¿qué dices?! —Preguntó Hakuryuu, enrojecido del rostro.

—Hakuryuu-san y yo no hemos salido juntos a menos que no sea con ustedes —contestó Morgiana, ignorando al sonrojado Ren, balbuceante y tembloroso que se había metido al salón—. ¿Dónde está Kougyoku-san? ¿Ha ido al baño?

—No ha entrado a clases —susurró Kouha.

—¡K-Kouha!

—¡Nii-san, noooo!

Morgiana pareció carburar el comentario de Kouha por más rato del que sus amigos desearon que hiciera, pues su mirada repentinamente afilada no anunciaba nada bueno. Hasta Judar lo notó, aunque, a diferencia de Alibaba, Aladdin y Hakuryuu, a él le interesó todo el caos que la menor pudiera hacer si decidía hacerlo. Siempre y cuando no fuera a atacarlo a él, todo estaría perfecto. Después de todo, en esa ocasión él _no_ tenía nada de culpa. Sólo Kouha y Sinbad.

—¿Kougyoku-san...se siente mal? ¿Está enferma? —Preguntó la pelirroja, desplazando su mirada severa por una de preocupación.

—A-ah... sí... sí, lo está —mintió Alibaba, más tranquilo, de alguna manera, aunque temiendo todavía por el bienestar de todos—. Me avisó que no vendría a clases... —Morgiana volvió a aseverar su mirada, arrancándole un escalofrío a Alibaba—. L-lamento no decírtelo antes, también le pedí a Hakuryuu que no lo hiciera para no distrarte...

—Lo... lo sentimos, Mor-san, es que... es qe¿ue tú eres muy dedicada y no queríamos que te distrajeras de tus clases —le secundó Aladdin, temblando sutilmente.

Hakuryuu sólo asentía mientras Judar torcía la mirada, aburrido y exasperado de aquella escena. Kouha les miró con curiosidad, antes de que su hermanastro menor le advirtiera con la mirada que no dijera absolutamente nada.

Kouha tampoco tenía deseos de seguir haciéndolo porque obviamente no iba a delatar su culpa ni avivar aún más algo que Kougyoku detestaba; las peleas entre sus seres queridos, así que sólo recargó su frente en el pupitre, suspirando sonoramente.

—... entiendo. Espero que Kougyoku-san se mejore pronto —contestó la pelirroja, retirándose con pasos pesados y sus manos empuñadas.

Nadie se animó a acercarse a ella ni trató de seguirla. Ni siquiera Hakuryuu deseaba un puñetazo o una patada de parte de su amada Morgiana, porque si algo sabían todos en el grupo era que la menor era una bestia peleando. Hasta Kougyoku había bromeado una vez diciendo que ella sería la guardaespaldas perfecta, sin imaginar que ésta se lo tomaría en serio y estaría todo el día cercas suyo, protegiéndola.

Obviamente la Ren le pagó por _sus servicios_ pero le comentó que no volviera a hacerlo, porque Morgiana era su mejor amiga, no su trabajadora.

—... algo me dice que esto se pondrá feo cuando Mor-san sepa la verdad —susurró Aladdin, mirando hacia Alibaba.

El rubio tragó salida con dificultad, asintiendo. Él iba a ser el más perjudicado, lo podía asegurar. Y eso era aterrador, de verdad aterrador.

—Para mi funeral me gustaría que pongan «Alibaba Saluja, murió siendo un héroe...»

Hakuryuu rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, al igual que Judar.

* * *

Mientras Sinbad conducía camino a la residencia Ren, manteniendo la vista al frente a pesar de querer saber si su acompañante se sentía mejor, Kougyoku hizo todo lo posible para limpiar su cara hasta que ya no se le notaran las lágrimas secas ni los ojos hinchados. Suspiró cuando terminó su labor y sólo esperó _pacientemente_ a que el recorrido finalizara, meditando qué diría cuando Ka Kobun la viera regresar apenas un par de horas de haberse ido al colegio.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Sinbad habló, haciendo mención de algo que la Ren jamás imaginó que escucharía.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado? Escuché de Yamraiha que eso ayuda cuando una chica está triste.

 _«Estoy segura de que Yamraiha-sensei se refiere a otra cosa...»_ , pensó Kougyoku, manteniendo la vista gacha, aunque sus mejillas se habían enrojecido fuertemente.

—... yo lo pagaré, si así lo deseas —insistió Sinbad, queriendo, de alguna manera, redimir su error. Aunque no supiera qué había hecho mal... en ese momento, bien.

—... s-sería... lindo... —susurró Kougyoku, sin creer en sus propias palabras.

Al final era cierto que ella no podía alejarse de Sinbad aunque ya hubiera sido rechazada anteriormente. Aún quería estar cerca de él, sin importar si él no pudiera corresponderla, porque a su lado sentía que era más de lo que ella misma se sentía. A su lado se sentía bien, aunque creyera que sólo era herida. A su lado ella se sentía bien, aunque se convenciera de que era lo contrario.

Las lágrimas escozaron sus ojos, pero la chica fue capaz de sonreírle al hombre del que aún estaba enamorada sin fingir y sin sentir que en cualquier momento se rompería. Sinbad la ayudaba a repararse a sí misma, por más que intentara convencerse de que él era quien la rompía. Ella sola o hacía, ella se dañaba, no él a ella. Así que, ¿qué importaba buscar consuelo en Sinbad? Él siempre velaba por ella, él siempre la protegía. Y aunque jamás pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos amorosos, Kougyoku sabía que Sinbad siempre la apoyaría como un padre, un hermano y un amigo. Era momento de comenzar a aceptarlo de una vez por todas en lugar de evadir o ilusionarse con imposibles, era momento de parar en intentar huir de él, era momento de seguir a su lado como en un inicio y dejar que esos sentimientos continuaran hasta que decidieran desaparecer por sí mismos, no por ella y su torpe intento de retención.

Ya era suficiente de atormentarse y hacerse daño para acabar con algo de lo que no tenía control. Era insano y más doloroso de lo que debería ser.

Aparcando en una heladería, Sinbad y Kougyoku pasaron un rato juntos comiendo helado y platicando tonterías. Como amigos, como aquellas dos personas que se habían conocido un día después del primer día de clases y aquel par que se hizo amigo aun tras saber que eran maestro y alumna. Como quienes un día fueron antes de que el amor imposible de Kougyoku quemara su ser y fuera avivado por las burlas de Judar, hasta hacerse cenizas.

Y Kougyoku se sintió verdaderamente feliz y satisfecha de ese rato con Sinbad, de esa cita de amigos, de ese momento donde sólo eran ella y él. No burlas, no miedos, no rumores, no cuchicheos... sólƥ ellos dos platicando, riendo y disfrutando de su compañía.

—Muchas gracias, Sinbad-sensei —comentó Kougyoku al bajar del auto de Sinbad, sonriéndole dulcemente—. Me divertí mucho.

Sinbad le devolvió la sonrisa, consciente de que era mejor dejar a la chica a una cuadra de su casa que justo frente a su puerta.

—Me alegra saberlo, Kougyoku. Cuando necesites ayuda, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—¡Sí! ¡Hasta luego!

La chica se alejó rápidamente, tarareando alegremente. Sabía que no se encontraría con Judar o Kouha puesto que faltaba todavía un par de horas antes de que terminaran las clases. Eso la hizo sentir más tranquila al igual que el hecho de que sus hermanos estarían trabajando y sólo estaría Ka Kobun en casa. Tal vez Hakuei, pero ella tenía más cosas que tratar como para darle la bienvenida o notar que estaba más temprano que de costumbre.

Por eso, cuando Kougyoku entró en su casa, Ka Kobun le recibió con una mirada sorprendida, rápidamente desplazada mientras la ayudaba con sus cosas.

—Se-señorita... bienvenida —murmuró el sirviente.

—¡Hola, Ka Kobun! —Sonrió Kougyoku, viendo a su tutor con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Ka Kobun no necesitó de nada más para abrazar a Kougyoku y dejar que la chica rompiera en llanto, aferrándose a su espalda mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo, en compañía de su tutor, que acarició su cabello sin decir absolutamente nada.

Porque aún cuando se había divertido, aún cuando se había sentido bien, estar con Sinbad le seguía doliendo a Kougyoku. Le dolía como jamás creyó que algo le dolería en sus diecisiete años de vida.

* * *

 _Una enorme disculpa por no actualizar en los anteriores meses, realmente me costó mucho escribir este capítulo a pesar de ya estar en vacaciones (y a nada de regresar a clases, jaja), pero al fin puedo subirlo que es lo importante._

 _Pido disculpas de antemano si no les gusta el SinbadxKougyoku y este capítulo lo sintieron como una patada al hígado (?). Debo confesar que fue mi primera shipp en Magi así que me es inevitable no tenerle cierto lugarcito en mi corazón todavía (aunque me dolió que Sinbad usara a mi nena u-u por eso aquí no es así). ¡Y bueno, espero haya valido la pena la espera! Sin drama no soy yo misma... te-hee._

 _ **Lacie;** ¡hola! Qué gusto que te esté gustando el fic. Aunque me tardé más de lo esperado, he aquí la continuación~. Ojala sigas el fic hasta el final ^^_

 _ **Loveisdead;** deberemos seguir esperando a ver si Judar decide tomar cartas en el asunto con Kougyoku. Pero parece que no está nada contento... ¡dios! Yo y mis ganas de drama, jaja._


End file.
